


Beneath the Boots and Leather

by RunWithWolves



Series: 30 Days of Creampuff [26]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 30DaysofCreampuff, F/F, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's got thigh high boots hidden in her closet. Carmilla has buried the leather suit. Before legislation forbid the use of superpowers,  Carmilla was the one villain that Laura could never catch. With a little scheming from Laf, the two became roommates, completely unaware of the other's past activities. Ten years later, the supers are coming back and life just got a little more complicated. </p><p>Not to mention, the warm squishy feeling in the pit of her stomach that Laura keeps trying to ignore whenever Carmilla smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superheros and Ex-Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have another 2000 words to get to the real heroic stuff but my computer hates me and the rest is literally history... :(
> 
> FIVE DAYS TO GO UNTIL THE END!

The slam of the front door was the only warning Laura got that Carmilla was home. Laura jumped at the noise, her fingers squeezing the computer mouse just a tad too tight and cracking it into pieces. With a squeak, Laura grabbed the mouse and tossed it in one of her desk drawers before grabbing one of the three waiting fresh mice. 

She had to stop doing that.

“You’re back early,” Laura said, spinning around in her chair to face her roommate. 

Carmilla plopped onto the couch and Laura tried not to think about what kind of bodily fluids might be transferring from Carmilla’s paramedic uniform and onto the couch. 

Carmilla stretched and raised an eyebrow, “Actually I’m late, cupcake.”

Laura winced as she looked out the window and saw the stars, “Whoops. Alright, why are you so late then?”

“Pile up on the highway,” Carmilla said simply, “all units were called in.”

Laura knew better than to ask about the crash itself, “And so,” she said instead, “they naturally had to call in the best and most heroic of the bunch.”

Rolling her eyes, Carmilla waved her off, “I wouldn’t say heroic, cupcake.”

“Please,” Laura said, “you literally save lives, Carm. That’s as heroic as the come.”

“Mmhmmm,” Carmilla replied. Her roommate’s head popped over the top of the couch and Laura took a moment to admire Carmilla’s sleepy eyes. The one time she could really see the softer side to the girl. “So, cupcake,” Carmilla rested her chin on the couch, “what’s got you so distracted that you failed to notice the late hour? Another article busting some masochists balls?”

Laura hesitated, her hand hovering in mid-air. She knew how Carmilla would react, “Not exactly.”

Carmilla waited, arching an eyebrow as the silence grew. It lingered in the air, two people who were comfortable with each other. 

Finally Carmilla broke it, dragging herself to her feet, “Well now cupcake. I just have to see what has you speechless. Last time that happened, you’d walked in on my gorgeous body in the shower. I thought my tattoo was going to make you pass out.”

“Who doesn’t close the door?” Laura snapped, hating her blush, “or use the shower curtain? Or cover themselves with a towel when someone walks in one them?”

Leaning forward, Carmilla draped herself over the back of Laura’s desk chair. The heat of her body lightly touching Laura’s back, “You’re the only person in the world who would be more upset because they walked in on someone naked than the person who was actually being naked.”

“Yes, well. We all know from the Christmas party of ‘13 that you’re a bit of an exhibitionist,” Laura said. 

Carmilla scowled slightly, “You were supposed to keep me away from the hard liquor.”

“You literally locked me in a closet,” Laura reminded her, “because I was trying to keep you away from the hard liquor.” She’d nearly broke the closet door straight off its hinges. 

Carmilla’s voice was almost breathy in her ear as her hand danced lightly across Laura’s shoulder, “And yet you still bailed me out of jail for public indecency. What does that say about you cupcake?”

They’d played this game before. Laura controlled the hitch in her breathing and gave Carmilla her sunniest smile, “That I’m the best roommate ever and you would be lost if I ever decided to get my own place.”

Carmilla looked down at her as Laura stared up. Their eyes held. Since the day she’d met Carmilla, Laura had always found her eyes so familiar. As though she’d known them for years before she’d ever been introduced to the snarky roommate Laf dropped on her doorstep. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Carmilla said. The words should have come out sarcastic but they were soft. Big and sleepy like the post-14 hour shift paramedic’s eyes. Laura’s hand twitched slightly, looking to reach up and grab Carmilla. She didn’t let it, thoughts of a broken computer mouse and bruised skin running through her head. 

Instead, Laura gestured to her computer, “I guess you were going to find out eventually.”

Carmilla slowly looked up, her brow furrowing as she took in the screen. Laura bounced slightly in her chair, impatient as Carmilla read the news headlines. 

“What the frilly hell?” the words burst from Carmilla, “They cannot be serious!”

Laura glanced back over at the headline ‘After 10 Years, the Supers are Back!”

“They’ve revoked the anti-superpower laws,” Laura said, “it’s no longer illegal for someone to simply use their powers on the street.”

As Laura watched, Carmilla’s eyes turned frosty and her knuckles tightened on the back of the chair. If Laura had put that much anger into her grip, she would have broken the chair in half. 

“Carm.” she said softly.

“Don’t call me that,” Carmilla snapped.

“Carmilla,” Laura ammended, “the superheroes did a lot of good. They saved a lot of people. Maybe it won’t be so bad?”

Carmilla spun on her heel, heading for her bedroom, “Powers get people killed.”

Scampering from her chair, Laura rushed after her and blocked the doorway to her roommate’s bedroom. Carmilla slammed into her, trying to muscle her way past. In a match of strength, she didn’t stand a chance. Laura didn’t even move when Carmilla rammed into her. 

“Look,” Laura said, bracing her hands against the doorframe, “I know that a lot of people had really mixed feelings about superheroes and that a lot of people were so pleased when we couldn’t use our powers anymore. But that hasn’t solved anything, Carmilla. People are still dying on the streets and in natural disasters and supervillains are still running around. I mean, it’s not like a law was ever going to stop them. Heroes can minimze that pain. This could be good.”

“A bunch of unpoliced super-beings running around the streets will never be a good idea,” Carmilla snapped, slipping lightly to the side. Laura blinked when suddenly Carmilla was past her and in the room. “Who knows what they’re actual motivations are?”

Laura spun around to face Carmilla, hands on her hips, “Well, why can’t you just believe that their intentions might be good?”

Carmilla threw her hands in the air, “Why do you even care what I believe?” The wind from her hands blew her bangs slightly, drawing Laura’s attention from the fight and back to Carmilla’s face. 

What she saw there hit her like an anvil in the gut. And Laura had been hit with an anvil in the gut before. She knew the feeling. Carmilla’s face was too calm as to be neutral. Her features were almost twisted, striving to cover one emotion with nothingness. A small furrow in the brow, teeth grinding her lip, and something small dancing behind her eyes. 

“You’re afraid,” the words tumbled from Laura’s mouth on a breath. 

Carmilla froze. Perched lightly on her toes. Unswaying. 

Laura took a step into the room, slowly reaching out her hand in a controlled motion, “What’s really wrong?”

“I’m not afraid,” the intensity of the words didn’t match the stiffness of Carmilla’s body. 

Carefully controlling her grip, Laura lightly ran her fingers down Carmilla’s arm. She let her fingers graze over the bright blue fabric of Carmilla’s uniform with just the barest hint of pressure. Her roommate was still perched on her toes, staring at Laura as if she could make her believe in her lack of fear. All Laura saw was sleepy eyes.

“Alright,” Laura said at last, her hand still lingering on Carmilla’s arm. Enjoying even the briefest contact and worrying that otherwise Carmilla would run like a startled animal, “you’re just tired. It’s been a long shift. You’re certainly allowed to not like the revoking of the law but there’s not much you or I can do about it except raise a whole lot of fuss which would probably just get us arrested. Again. As sick as I am of bailing you out, the paper is sick of bailing me out.” Laura gave her a small smile and the corner of Carmilla’s mouth twitched. “So,” Laura continued, “how about we call a Roomie Night.”

Carmilla just had to roll her eyes but Laura knew better. 

“Disney movies and hot chocolate!” Laura sang the words. 

Carmilla sighed, coming down from her toes, “Will there be marshmallows?”

#

Two weeks since the law was revoked and Carmilla had barely slept a wink. All she did was toss and turn the night away, rolling across the pile of clothes littering her bed. Finally she caved.

Clambering out of her window and onto the fire escape, Carmilla hit one of the presets on her phone.

Laf picked upon the first ring, “Karnstein! I was wondering when I’d be hearing from you! You ready for a new suit? I’m thinking something a little more flashy this time, maybe add some colour instead of that whole basic black routine. Which I mean, you rocked, but come on girl, time to liven it up.”

“I’m not looking for new gear,” Carmilla said.

“You cannot go back out in those old rags,” Laf almost sounded offended at the thought, “Sure, they were great 12 years ago but they’re so outdated. You should see some of the new gadget’s I’ve cooked up. They’re amazing. I’ve totally got this new material that I’m pretty sure means that you won’t have to walk around naked every time you turn back from cat form.”

Carmilla stashed that tidbit of useful information away for later consideration, “Laf, I’m not suiting up again in the old gear, I’m done.” Looking around, she hopped up onto the railing of the fire-escape. It was maybe half an inch wide. Six stories up. No problem. She jumped up and started pacing across it. 

Lafontaine was still ignoring her, caught up in that singson voice they always got when talking about new gadgets, “So you’re going hero this time? Good for you. I mean, you always did have that perfect sultry thief vibe going on but I can totally see on the side of peace and justice too. Like that vigilante that no-one quite knows what they’re up to but always triumphs for good at the end.” Carmilla ground her teeth, sometimes she wondered how she was still friends with the mad scientist, “Still, it’ll be nice not to worry about seeing your sorry mug in prison clothes. Why the switch? Hollis, wearing off on you? Cause she’s as good as they come.”

“I’m not going back at all,” Carmilla hissed, “No heroes. No villains. My powers are staying locked away. I like my life and my apartment and my job. I’m done being the bad guy and I’m certainly not cut out for heroics.”

“Oh,” Laf sounded oddly disappointed, “so why the call?”

“I want to know if you’ve heard anything about Mother,” Carmilla said. 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. 

“You know I can’t tell you that,” Laf said slowly.

Carmilla closed her eyes, “I know. I’m not looking for any details. I just want to know if you’ve heard anything. If she’s surfaced. How much I have to watch my back.”

There was silence through the line. Carmilla understood Laf’s difficulty. They were one of the few people who worked with both the heroes and villains without repercussions from either side. Everyone needed gear and Laf’s was the best. In exchange for their gear, the heroes didn’t explicitly ask Laf for information on the villains. The villains never set traps for the heroes that had anything to do with Laf. 

Once, one of the heroes had tried to shake Laf down for details on his arch-rival. It had taken 20 hours before he turned up bloody in a ditch, every villain having taken a shot. Then, rather than bring him to a hospital, the heroes had thrown his butt in jail.

No-one touched Laf because Laf didn’t talk. 

“No,” Laf said at last, “and I’m only telling you this as a friend. I haven’t heard anything about your Mother yet.”

Carmilla let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She gazed up at the stars, wondering how long exactly her luck could hold out. How long until her Mother resurfaced. How long until her Mother tracked her down.

“You know,” Laf’s voice was tinny through the phone, “I think that might deserve a thank you.”

“Actually, I’ve got another request,” Carmilla crouched low on the railing, balancing on the balls of her feet.

“I think you’ve filled your quota,” Laf said.

Carmilla ignored them, “If my mother comes and if she asks about me. I want you to tell her where I am.”

“What?!?” Laf’s voice burst through the phone, “You know I would never.”

“Which is why I’m telling you that I want you to,” Carmilla said, “If she wants me, she’ll do anything to find me. She will kill you if you don’t tell her. I will not have that. So this is my permission.”

“Nope,” Laf said, “I won’t do it.”

Carmilla stared down at the alleywall 6 floors below, thinking of the days when it would have been easy to jump to the next building and dash across tiny ledges. Now, she was out of practice. “You will,” Carmilla said, “and that’ okay.”

She hung up even as Laf was jabbering in her ear.

#

Laura slowly unlocked the door of her apartment, bracing herself for the paramedic she knew would be inside. It had been almost a month since Carmilla had freaked out about the revoked superhero laws and since then, both girls had been quiet on the subject. 

But her article had come out today. 

And Carmilla always made a point of reading her articles. 

So Laura crept into the apartment, quietly taking off her coat and peering into the living room. Empty. She moved on, the bedroom lights were out. No Carmilla. She even checked the bathroom in case Carmilla was hiding in the shower again, waiting to pounce. Nothing. 

That just left. Laura took a deep breath and entered the kitcehn. 

“Creampuff!” Carmilla’s yell rebounded through the kitchen and Laura dropped her keys on the floor with a sharp rattle. She looked up, eyes wide, as her roommate bore down on her. Newspaper in hand. Carmilla’s grin was wicked without being malicious, “Creampuff, you should have told me all about your charming ex-girlfriend.”

Laura felt the colour rush to her cheeks even as her shoulders sagged in relief. This was what Carmilla was going to focus on. This she could handle. Anything but Carmilla’s apparent hate of the superpowered. Her gut was twisted enough. 

Carmilla’s eyes were literally gleaming as she slammed the paper on the table. The headlined screamed at them “Chief Lawrence Resigns to Retake Role as CrimsonBolt”. The byline said Laura Hollis. 

“Well now, Creampuff,” Carmilla said, “I knew your hero worship ran deep but this takes the cake. An ex-girlfriend who is literally a superhero? And then she just lets you bleed her life story all over page 1?”

“Danny wanted to come out publically,” Laura said, “it’s not a requirement of the law.”

Carmilla gave her a slow wink, “But I bet it’s a requirement to get back in your pants?”

“Carm!” Laura said, slightly offended, “I am a professional.”

“Regular Lois Lane,” Carmilla offered. 

Laura nodded sharply.

“Except wasn’t Lois totally banging Superman?” Carmilla said. 

Laura knew she shouldn’t do it but she swept up the paper and bolted around the kitchen table at Carmilla. Swatting her once with the paper before Carmilla took off towards the counter. “I am not getting back together with Danny.” Laura said, giggling as she overshot her corner on slid into the wall. 

Carmilla grinned at her and Laura’s heart jumped a little, “Of course you’re not cupcake.”

Laura advanced around the table, “Oh, I’m not, am I?”

Carmilla shook her head, backing away from the small girl with the newspaper, “The CrimsonBolt,” Carmilla said. Laura could see something working in the back of Carmilla’s mind even as her roommate put a finger to her chin in a fake-thoughtful expression, “wasn’t she the one with the superspeed?”

“Did you even read my article?” Laura chastised even as the smile cracked across her face, “yes. Danny has superspeed. What in the world does that have to do with me not getting back together with Danny? You just said I had a hero complex, which,” Laura added, “I do not.”

“Well now cupcake,” Carmilla’s grin could have seduced Aphrodite herself, “there are some things that just aren’t better, faster.” 

Laura stopped, staring at Carmilla and trying to connect the words with the grin.

If anything Carmilla’s grin only grew. “Naive, provincial girl.” she mumbled. Then Carmilla thrust her hips forward twice and let out a moan that shot straight through Laura to coil below her gut. 

Carmilla’s quick wink made her brain connect. Fighting through the fuzz of that moan to the meaning behind the girl’s actions. Laura’s eyes widened, “Carmilla Karnstein!” She shrieked, “that is totally inappropriate,” and leapt forward to tackle Carmilla in the gut. 

The pair went down, Carmilla laughing hysterically as Laura hit her with the newspaper. Laura sat up to straddle Carmilla, giggling as she swatted her roommate in the head. She hit her again, not focusing on her actions, and froze. Terrified that the blows had been too hard. 

But Carmilla was still laughing.

The moment of panic slowly receded as Laura took in the girl below her. All flushed cheeks and smiles. She was fine. It must not have been as hard as she’d thought. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad,” Laura blurted and then mentally slapped herself. 

Carmilla looked up, still trapped beneath Laura’s legs. Unaware that Laura literally had the power to keep her there as long as she wanted. 

“Mad?” Carmilla said, “cupcake, I’m flattered. But we’re not exactly in a relationship here. Your ex-girlfriend’s lack of sexual prowess or superhero abilities is hardly something I’m getting jealous over.”

“I meant about superheroes being back,” Laura said. 

Carmilla sighed and Laura could feel Carmilla’s belly move, pressing against her upper thighs on the inhale, “I’m not. I think it’s a terrible idea,” Carmilla said and Laura’s stomach twisted a little, “but as someone pointed out, not a lot I can do about it.”

“See,” Laura forced a grin, “this is why you’re still my favourite hero. All apathetic and everything. Superpowers or no. Broody Paramdic takes the cake.”

“Poor choice of a favourite. I’m not a hero.” Carmilla repeated, wiggling slightly against the floor. Her actions shooting straight ino Laura’s libdio. 

She jumped to her feet, “Like you’ve got someone better.” Laura said. 

Carmilla looked up at her, apparently preferring to stay on the cold floor, “Well, if forced to choose,” Carmilla said slowly, “I was always partial to The Captain myself.” Laura almost bit her tongue in shock. Carmilla continued, oblivious, “She didn’t seem like quite as much of a lackwhit as the rest. Tiny body. Super strength. An interesting dicotomy. Plus,” Carmilla’s eyes darkened and the heat in Laura’s stomach blasted into an inferno, “those boots.”

The boots. The thigh high boots that were tucked away in the fingerprint only, metal chest, under the floorboards under a wooden box, under a pile of clothes, in her closet. Those boots. 

“Still,” Carmilla finished, “she’s a power just like the others. A naive tool of the government meant to smile and placate the masses while others move her around like a chess piece.”

It was like a fist was grabbing at her heart and squeezing.

“How would you know?” Laura said quietly, determined not to start another fight, “You don’t really know, you’re just assuming.”

Carmilla sat up, “Well, cupcake. She’s not around to prove me wrong, now is she?”

Laura watched Carmilla climb to her feet, resisting the urge to reach out and help her up. She’d shattered a hand, once, that way. 

“Well, you never know,” Laura said, a resolution growing, “she just might show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad that we didn't get to any of the really good stuff. Stupid, evil, computer eating words and making me rewrite even this much. 
> 
> LAST WEEK! AHHHHH! Well creampuffs, final stretch. Gotta pull out all the stops. As always, it's so great to hear your kudos, comments, and tumblr love ( http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/ ) especially as we push through to the end. On that note, a couple of you have been asking questions about me and the stories and my writing process and what happens when I'm done and whatnot. So I figured that I'd open it up to general questions so I can answer everything in one fell swoop. <3 
> 
> This is the twenty-sixth story of '30 Days of Creampuff' where I'll be posting a Carmilla fanfic chapter every weekday for 30 days.
> 
> Stay stupendous, Aria


	2. Bloody Hands and Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I really like being able to just pop up at any time with who knows what up my sleeve. I feel like a magician. But   
> ask and you shall receive, cupcakes...

Carmilla’s hand left a bloody print on the back of the ambulance as she slammed the door shut behind her. The unit was useless, tires literally frozen in place by one more idiot in a suit who was ‘just trying to help’.

Meandering forward, Carmilla leaned against the side of the ambulance and watched the firefighters. Unfortunately, fire was an all too common superpower. She remembered this guy from back in the day. Superheroes emerge and the villains come too. Old grudges. Power plays. Nostalgia. This guy used to whip up a fire tornado like it was nothing. 

Now he was trapped in a swirl of water as four firetrucks continuously pumped several hoses of water at him. He raged from the center of the water, barely able to get a word in edgewise as the hoses hit him in the face. It had been too long. Too soon. 

Superpowers don’t stay at their peak. You don’t use them and they fade. Or become uncontrollable. Like any other skill, they required practice if you wanted to keep them. Or keep them so they were actually useful.

With a growl, Carmilla wiped her hands on her uniform. The blood smearing across the dark blue fabric over and over again. She lashed out, spinning to kick at the tires of her frozen ambulance.

She’d just gotten a good chip in the ice when a small hand curled around her wrist. The skin on skin jolting her from her focus. Carmilla yanked back, trying to rip her hand from the grip.

The hand stayed put. Like iron bars. Or handcuffs. 

“Carm?”

“Let me go!” Carmilla said, rearing back.

The hand released immediately and only then did Carmilla’s brain catch the nickname. She looked up. Laura was standing a step away, hands tentatively raised in the air and a notebook in one hand. 

Carmilla took a deep shuddering breath, keeping her eyes fixed on Laura’s face. Laura. Her something. Her pesky, perky, sunshine long-time roommate something. 

“Carm, did I hurt you? With my grip? I’m so sorry. But I was calling and you didn’t turn around and I just wanted to get your attention and I’m so sorry. We should get you a doctor. Well, I mean, I guess you’re like a Doctor but still.” Laura said, hands still up. Eyes crinkling at the corners and tiny wrinkle from her scrunched brow. Concerned. Of course. 

Just Laura. Just Laura is good. Great.

“I’m fine.” She could breathe again. The past melting away.Not that Laura could know that, “What are you doing here?” Carmilla said, jamming her red hands into the pockets of her bloody uniform.

Laura slowly lowered her arms, “We’re going to run an article on the fight today and I didn’t want to wait for the official report. Figured I’d poke around a little.”

“Bribing government officials for the first scoop, cupcake?” Carmilla said, “I don’t think that trope is true about bribing cops with baked goods.”

“Well,” Laura latched onto Carmilla’s teasing tone, “that was the plan but now that I see you’re here, I’ve got my own inside scoop and everything.” She whipped out a pen and shot Carmilla a grin, “Care to comment, Miss Karnstein?”

Carmilla bit back a smirk, “I don’t see any baked goods. Takes more than a smile to get info out of me.”

“Really? What about my sunniest smile?” The wattage in Laura’s smile somehow increased, warming Carmilla. 

She increased her frown, “No cupcakes, no story. I’m afraid smiles don’t fill hungry bellies.”

“Ah, but,” Laura said, reaching into the small purse over her shoulder, “I’ve got mints.” She waved the tube around like a baton.

“Mints?” Carmilla said, “Really? That’s the Laura Hollis go-to special treatment?”

“If I carry around cupcakes then I’d eat them,” Laura said, “and they’re really excellent mints.”

Carmilla snorted.

Laura stared at her expectantly, eyebrows up and pen on the notepad. Their eyes met and held, a depth under the bright sparkle in Laura’s eye that always seemed so familiar to Carmilla. Something important that she’d never quite been able to place. It was part of the reason she’d agreed to Laf’s insistence that this ‘tiny journalist she knew would be a great roommate for an ex-villain with nowhere else to go’.

“We got the call about an hour and half ago,” Carmilla said, caving to Laura, “explosion at the Westdale Park. Three units headed out. We were point. They neglected to tell us it was a freaking super causing the chaos.” She nodded to wear the super was still being held by the firefighters,“Smokey over there was just letting them fly. Fireballs up and down. Chaos. We park. Get in there. The cops and firefighters get to deal with Smokey. We’ve got everyone else.”

Carmilla’s hands left her pockets, clench and unclenching as they rubbed at her thighs, “It was relatively contained until Ice-For-Brains showed up. Smokey went bezerk. The two start throwing fire and ice everywhere. Took out the ambulance right when needed it.” Carmilla kicked the frozen tire with her heel, looking at the ground, “Couldn’t even figure out which way was up. Like walking through a blizzard and a firestorm at the same time. Half the EMTs are dropping like flies, most of us can’t even get to the patients.” Carmilla could feel the concern radiating off Laura. 

She forced a shrug, “Then I guess one of the firefighters had a bright idea for once in their life and hit them with the hoses. Everything calmed down. Only people left were the ones who couldn’t run. Too busy working to really see after that. Just focused on the job. You’ll have to ask one of the firefighters or something. I don't’ know much else.”

Her space was suddenly full of Laura. The girl wasn’t touching her, but every inch of her body could feel the cupcake hovering barely a breath away. 

“You don’t have to do that, Carm,” Laura said.

“It’s my job,” Carmilla said, “of course, I do.”

She could feel the breeze as Laura shook her head, the smell of strawberry shampoo making her nose twitch, “You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t matter. Or rattle it off like a series of facts.”

Carmilla shrugged. Again.

And then they were touching. Laura’s finger lightly running over the back of her hand. Always so light. So careful. “Your hands are red.” Laura whispered, “that can’t be it.”

A second finger joined the first, drawing indecipherable shapes across her skin. 

Carmilla felt something break, “It’s a park,” the words slid out, “with kids. Laura, there were kids and they didn’t even care. At first, when he was alone. It wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t targeting anyone. Just making a scene. A few people with burns. Nothing too major. But then the hero showed up and they just went for it. Like it’s exactly what they’d been waiting for. Nothing else mattered. Fire and ice, literally, consuming anything in their path.” Her fingers twitched, rubbing at the blood on her thumb. Two battling images of bloody girls thrumming through her head. “Just rage. And I couldn’t even get to my freaking truck because it was frozen in place and I’ve got this little girl bleeding out all over my hands and nobody even cared. They just kept on going like she didn’t matter or was expendable. And her blonde hair was turning red and they didn’t care.”

“You cared.” Laura’s words were soft enough to cut through the fog. 

“Little good that did,” Carmilla said, blinking furiously to avoid wiping at her face. Supervillains do not cry. 

Laura held out her arms to her sides, “Can I?”

Carmilla’s body seemed to lean forward of it’s own accord, arms lifting slightly. But she looked down, at her uniform coated in red, and took a step back, saying, “I’m covered in blood.”

She got an armful of Laura anyway. The reporter pulled Carmilla flush against her, arms coming around Carmilla’s waist. All softness and fruity-scents. Carmilla let herself sag slightly, her arms tentatively coming up to touch Laura’s shoulder blades through the blazer. 

And for just a moment, her face safely hidden behind Laura’s hair, Carmilla let her eyes flutter closed as the memories washed over her. Her nose lightly nuzzled Laura’s neck. 

Then she pushed back. Standing on her own two feet again. Carmilla looked Laura over and ran a hand through her hair, wincing, “I told you not to do that, cupcake.”

Laura’s front was covered in a thin layer of red. The white dress shirt under the blazer dotted with splotches of blood . The girl turned to examine herself and Carmilla could make out a red handprint on the back of her blazer, the red fingers clearly visible against the light brown fabric. 

There was a smear of blood on Laura’s neck, poking from behind her hair. Carmilla’s hand went to her face, surprised to find the remains of red blood on her nose. On Laura’s neck. Her stomach rolled. 

Laura laughed, “Wow, I look like something from a bad zombie movie. I can totally use this. How much you think it would freak my next interview out if I just walked up all nonchalant and started grilling him on his terrible new policies. Bet he’d crack waaaay faster. Totally mortified face and everything. ” Laura giggled.

Carmilla’s stomach calmed. She shook her head and cracked a smile, “You owe me a mint.”

#

Laura laid on the couch, on her back, with a bag of frozen peas pressed to her nose and a bloody tank top dried to her skin. She wasn’t even officially a hero again and, between Carmilla last week and now this, she was already seeing more blood than she’d hoped.

Her phone went off. Laura moaned, trying not to move as her hand flailed around the coffee table until it grabbed the cell. 

“Hello?” she knew she sounded nasally but there was no way she was moving the peas. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over?” Danny’s voice shot through the phone, “you do not sound like someone recovering.”

“I’m strong, not invincible,” Laura said, “If I’m going to do this again then I’m going to have to get used to this.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “We’ll have to amp up your training,” Danny said, “You and me in the ring.”

Laura let a little bit of her roommate seep into her tone, “Because that went so well today.”

“You’re holding back.” Danny said, “You’re never going to get up to your full potential, pulling your punches.”

The peas crinkled as Laura huffed, “Don’t tell me how to use my powers.”

“Look, Laura, it’s just that-”

“No,” Laura said, “it’s not just that. I can’t practice with you. I don’t think there’s anyone around who I can really practice with. Go all out. I can’t remember the last time I did. I mean come on, if you let loose, and miscalculate then you just end up in the next state. You can just turn around and come back. I misjudge by only a hair and bones break. Bodies fly backward. People die.” The phone cracked slightly under the strength of Laura’s grip. 

She nearly dropped it in her haste to loosen her grip. Her nose throbbing as she dove to catch the phone. 

“It’s not like last time Danny,” she said, “There’s no-one I can train with and not hurt them.”

“We’ll find someone,” Danny said, confidence oozing down the line. Once, Laura would have believed her. 

A beep came through the phone, call on the other line, “I’ll be fine at half power,” Laura said, “Me and my punching bags. I’ll talk to you later.”

She cut the line before Danny could say anything else. Switching to the new caller.

“Hello?” Laura said.

There was the vague sound of an explosion and then Laf’s voice came on the line, “Guess what I just finished working on!” 

Laura sat up slightly, “Are you okay? Was that a bomb?”

“What? Oh, um, well. Yes,” Laf said, “There’s a high demand for new gear right now and I’ve got all these plans that I’ve been able to think about over the last few years when everyone was out of commision but if Perry asks you that was definitely just a brief miscalculation in the power surge.”

“Bombs Laf,” Laura said, “Really?”

“I will not apologize for the hardcore,” Laf said, “but not the point! I finished your new suit.”

Laura readjusted the ice pack on her nose, “Oh, great. Thanks.”

She could hear Laf frowning, “Okay, that was ten levels lower on the enthusiasm meter than I was expecting. What happened to Laura squeals-with-joy Hollis?”

“She got whacked in the nose.” Laura said.

“Danny?” Laf asked.

“Sort of?” Laura bit her lip, “I may have realized that my enhanced reflexes were enough to help me hit Danny if I could predict where she was going to be and I didn’t actually think it would work but it did. And I was already throwing the punch and it was super strong because I didn’t think I’d actually hit her and how often do I really get to let loose. And she was in the way and I panicked and shifted just enough to miss her but then I punched the wall and a huge piece of concrete rebounded and hit me in the face.”

There was a pause and then Laf’s cackle cut through the line, “So you effectively punched a wall which then punched you in the face?”

“You were calling about the uniform?” Laura tried to redirect the conversation.

Laf took the bait, “Oh yeah. Hollis, it’s awesome. I mean, your old suit was good but this one is seriously hardcore. We’re sticking to the colour scheme but veering away from doing an entirely yellow jumpsuit. I mean, the spandex worked for it’s time but we’re modernizing. So I’ve switched it up. Yellow accents, mostly with more of a maroon type suit. Blood maybe? Very regal. Not CrimsonBolt orange-red, don’t worry. High tech fabric, ultra durable. Not bulletproof but excellent. There’s a bunch of gadgets like-”

“What about the cape?” Laura cut-in. She’d loved the flowy cape. It made racing around the city seem just a little more exciting.

“No capes.” Laf said.

“But-”

“NO CAPES!”

“Alright fine,” Laura said, “then I want the boots.”

“The boots?” Laf said, surprised, “I thought you hated the boots. It was all, ‘The heels are so impractical’ and ‘Rage against the patriarchy’ yada yada. Why in the world would you want them back?”

Laura chose not to examine why exactly she wanted the boots back, “The heels are impractical. Go ahead and make some high tech pair with comfortable orthotics but if I giving up the cape then I want the thigh high boots back.”

The telltale rattle of Carmilla’s keys as she tried to find the right one for the door gave her roommate away.

“It’s your costume,” Laf said, “You want the sexy boots. You’ve got the sexy boots. But don’t expect me not to ask who exactly you’re trying to impress with said sexy boots.”

“Carm’s home,” Laura blurted, as she heard Carmilla swear on the other side of the door.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Laf warned her before hanging up. 

Laura listened to Carmilla struggle for a moment longer before shouting, “It’s the key with the funny stain on it that looks like a unicorn fighting the lockness monster.”

Seconds later, the door opened. 

Laura winced as she heard Carmilla’s heavy boots ram into the wall as she kicked them off instead of placing them. Then, she winced again as the first wince sent a shot of pain from her nose through her head. 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla called down the hallway, “I have pizza and as you forcibly made me promise, I grudgingly bequest you a slice. The fact that I asked for extra pineapple has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

Laura let out a groan, “Fruit does not belong on pizza.” She yelled back.

“What happened to your voice? Gargle with gravel?” Carmilla entered the living room, balancing a pizza box. She caught sight of Laura on the couch and immediately dropped the pizza on the coffee table before peering down at Laura, “Never mind, what happened to your face? Walking into doors again? We’ve had this discussion cutie, they only swing one way.”

“Argument with concrete,” Laura said, closing her eyes. Something in the back of her mind asked if lying to Carmilla was about to become a habit now that she was heading back out in the boots. She shut it up by reminding herself that it was only a white lie. A partial truth. 

When she opened them, Carmilla was peering down at her. Her roommate’s hair was pulled back was pulled back into a neat ponytail that gave Laura eyes access to seeing her eyes. Eyes which were methodologically cataloguing her face. 

“Move the peas.” Carmilla said. 

“Carm, I’m fine.” Laura said.

“Move the peas.” Carmilla repeated. 

Grumbling, Laura hissed as the cold left her nose and the throbbing pain reclaimed her consciousness. She still didn’t miss Carmilla’s face twisting until her brows furrowed. Carmilla’s foot tapped against the ground.

“Who bandaged that?” Carmilla said, vaguely waving a hand at the small butterfly bandaid across the bridge of her nose.

Laura didn’t feel like compounding her lies, “Danny.”

If anything, Carmilla’s gaze darkened further.“Put the peas back,” Carmilla said before spinning and practically stalking out of the living room. 

Laura was happy to oblige, although slightly concerned at the vague mutterings that drifted past her. 

“Stupid. Didn’t even. Dirty. Stitches. Clearly incompetent. Asinine. Xena.”

When Carmilla reappeared, she had Laura’s gigantic first aid kit in her hands, “You know, cutie,” Carmilla said, “you can pull off the blazers and button-ups but blood isn’t a good look on you.” Carmilla plopped onto the couch in the small space between Laura’s waist and the edge of the furniture. 

“We can’t all pull off your dark and broody shtick,” Laura said. As Carmilla shimmied to fiddle with the first aid kit, her shirt rode up slightly. The soft skin of her hip brushing against Laura’s side with every movement. Laura elected to focus on the instead of the pounding in her head. The shower incident making her keenly aware that Carmilla’s tattoo was only a few inches of skin away. 

That is, she focused on it until the peas were forcibly removed from her face and replaced with something soft and slightly damp. Laura’s eyes fluttered shut as Carmilla slowed wiped the blood from her face with what she assumed was a moist towelette. 

“Guess my Dad was right to be pleased when a paramedic moved in with me,” Laura said. 

The towelette kept sweeping lightly across her face, “So long as you keep providing the medical supplies, I’m all yours, cupcake.” Carmilla quipped, but it was softer than it should have been. 

Laura smiled. Her free hand drifting down to land on Carmilla’s knee. Slightly surprised to find skin when she’d been expecting pants, she wasn’t paying attention until Carmilla’s light touch brushed gently across her lips. A smooth caress. The tiny gasp that left her lips was involuntary but in the quiet of the apartment it seemed to echo like cannon fire. 

Carmilla immediately retracted her hand, “Did I bump your nose?”

Laura didn’t want to lie but she wasn’t even sure what the truth was. She’d hugged Carmilla more than once, usually foisting the action on her roommate. She’d had Carmilla suggestively dragged over her as Carmilla turned into a tease. She’d held Carmilla up as the two went stumbling drunk through the streets. 

But never had Carmilla touched her lips. She’d never been one for casual kisses on the cheek. 

She settled for simple, eyes still closed, “I’m fine.”

If she’d opened her eyes then she would have been prepared for what came next. Carmilla fingers, not the towelette, stroked down the side of her face. Thumb detouring to touch her ear. Impossibly smooth with just a hint of nail. 

Laura’s eyes shot open just in time to see Carmilla’s other hand yank the bandage off her top of her nose, revealing the flesh between her eyebrows. 

Her eyes watered as she started sitting up, “Less fine. Less fine!”

“Woman up, Hollis,” Carmilla laughed lightly and pushed her back down. A little more fine. 

The towelette returned, tentatively wiping at the blood under the bandage. This time Laura kept her eyes open. Watching as Carmilla dabbed at her face. The paramedic’s face was intense as she worked, eyes nearly glowing as she focused on her patient. Laura almost squirmed under the gaze, Carmilla’s casual disinterest in life temporarily put aside for who knows what reason. 

“I suppose it would be cliche to tell you to take a picture?” Carmilla said.

“It would,” Laura said, blushing slightly but not looking away. 

Carmilla nodded slowly, “Can’t have that then.”

“Oh no,” Laura agreed, “It would ruin your broody forward thinking philosophical image to be spouting off the same old lines that any girl in a seedy bar would use. You’re better than that.”

“Am I, now?” Carmilla said. Then, “this is going to sting, cupcake.” The towelette was removed and a thin, clear cream on the end of a q-tip took it’s place. Laura failed at not wincing when it touched the open cut above her busted nose. “So,” Carmilla continued, “what sort of line would the broody philosopher like myself use in this situation?”

Laura was thankful for the distraction, “Expecting to find yourself fixing many head wounds for pretty girls in the coming days?”

“Well,” Carmilla said, “I certainly expected to be fixing yours more with the rate you seem to run into things.”

“I’m resilient,” Laura said. Superly so. 

“I’ve noticed, “ Carmilla’s tone was dry, “now come on, cupcake. No philosophical pick-up lines?”

The evil ointment was now gracing a cut just above her left eyebrow. “Journalists write facts, not prose,” Laura pointed out, “but I suppose you’d say something like,” she let her voice drop into something huskier, “Well, sweetheart, all emotion is transient and this pain is just a drop in the void of the universe. How about we make some good memories to balance it all out because the universe certainly isn’t going to give you anything better.”

The corner of Carmilla’s mouth lifted, “I do not sound like that.”

“Sure you do,” Laura protested, “all husky and sexy and disaffected. That’s you to a tee.”

Now Carmilla shot her a full on smirk, “Sexy?”

Laura thought fast, “Well sure, you clearly think you’re the sexiest thing since Amy Pond so of course you’d try and talk like you’re sexy.”

There was a moment of silence as Carmilla lightly covered the cut across her nose with a new bandage. Laura wrinkled her nose slightly, already feeling the difference. Where’s the first had crinkled uncomfortable, this one seemed to move with her face. 

She grinned up at Carmilla. 

Finally, Carmilla’s eyes bounced from her various injuries to meet her eyes, “well cupcake, at least we don’t have to worry about you leaving me to go live with a girlfriend if that’s the best pick-up line you can come up with.” Carmilla turned away to zip up the first aid kit, “I don’t think you’d survive all the injuries without professional care on hand.”

“Well, at least a girlfriend would be able to kiss them better,” Laura said without thinking. 

Carmilla paused for a moment, the air filling with Laura’s words. When she turned back around, her eyes were filled with something that Laura’s couldn’t quite name. But it made her stomach flip. 

“Challenge accepted, cupcake” Carmilla said, somehow sliding a little farther up the couch. 

Carmilla leaned forward and Laura didn’t move. She could have stopped her. She could have laughed it off. Heck, she could have easily pushed her off like Carmilla was made of air. But she said still. Eyes watching as Carmilla got closer and closer until her entire vision was filled with nothing but curly black hair, pale skin, and impossibly brown eyes. 

Bright red lips.

They landed gently between her eyes. The lightest touch, barely even moving, as Carmilla gave her a quick kiss on the bandage. They didn’t even touch her skin and Laura found herself fighting something like disappointment as Carmilla pulled away. 

“All better,” Laura said slowly. 

“I’m a full service, paramedic,” Carmilla said, “so unless there’s anything else you need. I should get back to my now lukewarm pizza.”

Laura sat up slowly, relieved to find that the world was no longer spinning, “I trust the opinion of my medical professional. So unless you think there’s something else, I should start picking pineapple off the pizza that my asshat of a roommate picked up even though she knows I hate pineapple.”

This time the smirk Carmilla gave her was both downright filthy and familiar, “Well, cutie, I could always wash the blood off your chest for you.”

Laura rolled her eyes and hit Carmilla with a pillow. 

It didn’t cross Laura’s mind to pull the force of her blow. Carmilla didn’t even flinch. She just picked up the pizza and started flicking pineapple at her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to please cupcakes and this was the #2 most requested continuation. Fun fact, this isn't the part that I wrote that got deleted last time. So that part still has the potential to show up. 
> 
> Your new and continual support means the world to me and I'm prone to flailing about with joy when you share your musing on the story or the fandom or your affinity for just about anything here or over on [tumblr](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) or to get your kudos. 
> 
> You're all such a fabulous assortment of humans and you make me smile every day <3  
> Stay stupendous. Aria.


	3. New Girls and Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes, your continual kindness meant I just had to post this now as a pre-thank you thank you.
> 
> Announcement at end

The sun was barely rising as Carmilla’s door creaked open. Laura looked up from her place at the kitchen counter to see a strange girl frozen in Carmilla’s doorway. The girl looked like a deer in the headlights, clothes rumpled and hair askew as her face turned an alarming shade of red. Laura folded her newspaper and gave the girl a small wave.

Laura wasted a minute hoping that for once Carmilla was going to get up and talk to this poor girl. When her roommate failed to appear, she bounced right into the familiar words, “Can I get you anything?”

“What?” The girl said. 

“Can I get you something?” Laura repeated, lifting her coffee mug like a trophy, “Might as well come over here and shut the door. Carm’s not getting up anytime soon.” History said that Carmilla wouldn’t make an appearance until this girl was well out the door. 

Which was rude. 

So Laura would make her wait. Festering in bed, pretending to be asleep, until she was forced to run around the kitchen trying to pull everything together and not be late for work. 

Finally the girl shut Carmilla’s door and stepped into the kitchen. Laura shot her a smile and said “I’m Laura. Journalist. The roommate. But you probably already knew that. I mean, assuming Carmilla bothered to mention it.” Laura really had to do something about her babbling, “Which come to think of it, she probably didn’t. Late night and all that. Probably pretty tired. Can I get you a coffee or something? Or tea? We’re mostly coffee drinkers with the weird hours although I’m always down for a good hot chocolate but I think we’ve got tea stashed somewhere...”

The girl stared at her for a beat and then returned the smile, “Um, coffee would be great, I guess?”

“Great,” Laura jumped up and headed towards the coffee pot, “So, you got a name?”

“Rebecca,” the girl said, “I work down in the library in Midtown. I’ve got an early morning start and a real coffee would be amazing compared to the stuff they serve in the staff room.”

Laura nodded, checking that there was still liquid in the pot. This girl was definitely Carmilla’s type. Short, fit, soft round face, long black hair. Except for the bone structure, sometimes Laura wondered if Carmilla wouldn’t simply be better flirting with her own mirror. 

If anyone could pull it off, she’d have a chance. 

“That library is amazing,” Laura gushed, “The third floor resource section is such a lifesaver when I’ve got a tight deadline. Some of those books have to be a least a hundred years old.”

“If you like that, you should see the restricted section,” Rebecca said, “some of that stuff is on loan from the museum and is easily 500 years plus.”

Laura nodded, snagging a mug from the cupboard and started pouring, “Honestly, the really old stuff is more Carm’s area than mine. She’s such a nerd that way with old books and stuff. Gets so into them. Her nose is basically right in the folds, she could probably lick the pages.”

“Lucky books,” Rebecca hummed, “your roommate’s got quite the tongue.”

The handle of the coffee pot cracked under Laura’s grip as Laura froze. 

Rebecca continued, “Quite frankly, I don’t know how you live with someone that gorgeous without jumping her bones. Normally, I’m not one for one night stands but after a performance like that, well, I’d say it’s well worth the emotional trauma.”

With another snap, a shard of plastic broke free of the handle, dropping onto the counter with a clatter. Laura delicately put the coffee pot down then slowly turned to Rebecca, her every movement precise and forced a smile onto her face, “Well, it was great to meet you.” She carefully picked up the mug and kept herself from shoving it into Rebecca’s hands, “here’s some coffee. Feel free to keep the mug. You would probably get going, wouldn’t want to be late for work.”

She watched as Rebecca made for the door, breath held and fingers curled in on themselves, fist resting next to the broken shard. 

Rebecca turned at the door, “Can you tell her that I left my number on the nightstand?”

“She won’t call.” Laura said, “have a great life.”

Finally, the intruder was gone. Laura exhaled, slumping against the counter. She grabbed the small shard of plastic running it between her fingers as she stared out at nothing. 

The creak of the door a second time was the only thing that gave Laura time to hide the shard in her pocket and grab the coffee pot to hide the crack. Carmilla stumbled from her bedroom, hair tousled and pajamas barely on.

If you could really call nothing but a huge t-shirt pajamas. Those legs. Really. 

Carmilla yawned and gave Laura the stink eye, “You keep them here intentionally, don’t you?”

“Right, because I so love bonding with your ‘study buddies’,” Laura said, “you could come out and rescue me.”

“Then I’d have to talk to them.” Carmilla said, reaching for the coffee pot.

Laura shrank back, “I’ve got it.” She reached for the mug with the black cat on it that she was under threat of death never to use. As if there was anything better than her TARDIS mug anyway. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Well, isn’t someone feeling generous this morning. Have a nice chat with,” Carmilla paused, considering, “Rachel?”

“Rebecca,” Laura snapped, “she seemed like a real winner.”

Carmilla shrugged, “I don’t choose them for their personality, cupcake. Between the two of us, there’s enough personality in this apartment for everyone. Although,” Carmilla said as Laura handed her the filled mug, “I don’t recall anything particularly atrocious about this one. She may have even mentioned books at some point?” Carmilla took a sip, “What’d she say to bring out that bunched nose of yours?”

“Just didn’t like her,” Laura said. Having a conversation about Carmilla’s sex life and her emotional state regarding it once this morning was more than enough. She definitely did not need to go down that path again. 

Or go down it any further. 

Carmilla stared at her over the edge of her coffee mug before she shimmied sideways and opened the trash. A small yellow paper fluttered from her hand to the garbage pile, “Guess I won’t be needing this then if she didn’t make the ‘Cupcake-approved list’.”

Something in Laura’s chest fluttered as the phone number disappeared between the leftover chinese. She squashed it. Then a voice that sounded suspiciously like Laf’s started nattering in her ear.

She squashed that too.

“Didn’t realize there was a list.” Laura said. 

Carmilla shrugged, “Unless we’re talking snack foods or tv shows, you’re usually the one with the better judgement.” She waved her hand absently, “One of us has to have an actual moral code.”

“Why, Miss Karnstein,” Laura said, “that was practically half a compliment.” Laura squinted at her, “which means you’ve probably been taken over by body snatchers.”

“Nothing so dramatic,” Carmilla shot her a lazy smirk over the coffee mug, “She may not have been cupcake-approved but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have a really good night.”

Laura fumbled to put the coffee pot down before remembering about the crack in the handle. So she turned to the door, entire pot still in hand. Tripping over her shoes in her haste to put them on. 

Carmilla followed her, a frown on her face, “A little early for you to leave for work.”

“Gotta call Laf first,” Laura said the first thing that popped in her head. 

“And take the entire coffee pot with you?” Carmilla said.

“Long day!” Laura chirped, sloshing the liquid around in the pot while mentally smacking herself. 

Carmilla seemed to be stuffing down a laugh as the corners of her mouth twitched, “Whatever you say, cupcake.”

Laura finally got her shoes on and her bag over her arm. When she turned back around, Carmilla was dangling something in front of her face, “Pretty hard to make a call without this.” 

Her phone. 

Whoops. 

“Let me help you out there,” Carmilla said, squinting at her, as though daring Laura to call her own bluff, and hit the number 3 button on the phone. Laf’s number lit up the screen.

“Hello?” Laf’s voice came through the phone, hazy, but enthusiastic, “Laura? Weird time to call but coolI really wanted to talk to you about coming by and picking up the new-”

Laura lunged forward, grabbing the phone from Carmilla and holding it against her ear. She gave her roommate a quick smile and bolted out the door. 

“Filter Laf,” Laura snapped once she’d made it down the hall, “Carm almost heard you. It would be pretty hard to explain why I’m picking up a suit from you.”

“You’re a snappy dresser?” Laf offered around a yawn, “ Also, I’ve got something new for your hair which we should talk about. But it’s not like I was expecting Carmilla to call me on your phone.”

“I know. I know.” Laura sighed, “Just been a long morning.”

“It’s 5:30 am.” Laf said. 

Perry’s voice drifted by from somewhere beyond Laf, “And much too early for anyone to making calls.”

Laura winced as she descended the stairwell, “Tell Perry I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have called but I got flustered and told Carm I was leaving because of a call with you and she may have called you and I couldn’t exactly tell her not to. Sorry. Go back to bed.”

There was a pause on the line and just before Laura thought Laf was going to hang up, they spoke softly, “Was it another girl?”

“No.” Laura said. The coffee pot handle snapped a little farther. Laura paused on the stairwell, staring at it, “Ugg, fine, yes.”

“Crushes on roommates,” Laf practically sang the words. 

“Let’s not do this,” Laura said. 

“Hollis,” Laf said, “we’re going to do this until you tell me why, oh why, you won’t just ask the girl on a date. Because if you really think that she doesn’t like you, which we both know is just a terrible lie that you don’t even believe, then I definitely need to have a look at your brain.”

Laura fidgeted with the coffee pot, “I’ve got to get to work.”

There was a click on the line and suddenly Perry’s voice came through the phone, “Laura Hollis, you have been dancing around this for years and quite frankly, if you’re going to keep waking us up at an hour too early for civilized society then I would like the truth. Now. Please.”

Laura said nothing. 

“It’s the superhero thing,” Laf said at last, “Right? Cause Carmilla’s all anti-superhero? Look, Laur, you just need to tell her. Trust me here. Just tell her the truth and she’d be totally cool with it. Like she may not like superheroes as an institution but she’s not going to have a problem with you. Laura you or The Captain you. It may be bumpy for a bit but she’ll come around and then you guys can totally date and make-out like in all of your fantasies that you pretend not to have and you can totally act on that crush you’ve been harbouring for years and have a relationship and hold hands and -”

Laura tensed, sending a final crack through the coffee pot. “No.” she said and hung up the phone. Broken bits of plastic scattered across her palms. 

#

“Come on,” Laf said in her ear, through a ‘bluetooth’ that Carmilla suspected was actually old hero tech in a new case, “Perry will cook Italian and everything. You know you love her garlic bread. Plus Laura already said yes.”

Carmilla grunted, trying to control her salivary glands and wondering why Laf had to set up a ‘gang dinner’ right this second. She was trying to secure a patella. Thankfully, her patient had already passed out. 

One of the new recruits stumbled to the ambulance door, face pale. Carmilla took one look at him and gestured to the leg, “You want to finish here?”

The relief shone in his eyes as he clambered into the back of the ambulance. 

She couldn’t blame him. When you were inside the unit, it was easier to pretend that this was just a normal call. Like the ground wasn’t shaking below them in a city fall away from any fault line. As though a multi-story building wasn’t on the verge of collapsing. 

As though they weren’t living in a world of superpowers. 

“If I agree to come, will you let me work?” Carmilla snapped, hopping out of the ambulance and heading over to the sergeant. 

“Yes,” came the quick reply. 

“Great. bye.” Carmilla hung up. 

The ground rumbled again and everything shook, the unnatural shockwaves sending the ambulances shaking and people to their knees. Carmilla forced herself to pretend to have trouble with the vibration, rocking slightly to the side. Pivoting perfectly on the balls of her feet. 

Her stomach churned as she rode out the shockwave. Just because there was an earthquake, a supernatural earthquake, it didn’t mean it was Will. Didn’t mean it was her. Still, as she picked her way across the torn rock, Carmilla’s eyes raced over the building. Ever watching for that smug smirk she’d grown up looking at.

Just an earthquake. Plenty of people had simple earthquake powers. It didn’t need to be anything more than that. 

When she reached the sergeant she realized she should have done a better job at stumbling around, “Karnstein,” he drawled, putting down his radio, “You have remarkable balance getting over here. Half these boys can’t even stay standing.” 

She shrugged. “Anyone else?”

“Couple of fractures and concussions, that you can look at if you want. Otherwise, they could probably use you over at unit 5. Massive hemorrhaging on that side of the building from a falling beam. Mostly under control, but unless we get the last guy out of the building, you might as well head over.”

Carmilla paused, “There’s somewhere still in there?”

“Fourth floor,” the sergeant said, “firefighters are on the phone with him now. Called 911 from his cell. Sounds like he’s got a crushed leg at best but they’re not doing so well on finding a safe way in. Most of the stairwells are blocked or gone.”

She paused then nodded. Not her problem. “I’ll be at unit 5. Radio if you need me.”

“Will do.” he said. 

Carmilla picked her way around to the unit. She eyed the crowd of cops, choosing walk a little closer to the building then was technically safe to avoid them. It’s not like she was unstable or vulnerable to debris. 

She’d just cleared the corner of the building when she felt the heat. It rolled outward, covering everything in a heavy wave as a soft glow announced that this was no simple earthquake. 

Lava. Will. 

Carmilla jerked back then froze as the molten liquid started pooling around the base of the building. She’d seen it so many times, it was as familiar to her as her own powers. The glow was the key. All fire burned but Will’s glowed more brightly than any. A testament to where the power had come from. 

She’d watched it for years. Burning ground. Then wooden shacks. Then whole buildings. Slow and unescapable. 

Seen it obliterate crime scenes. 

Erase people.

Carmilla sprinted towards the building, hoping easily over the lava and in the fractured front door. It would be much bigger when she tried to get out. Years ago she could have walked right through it. Years ago she would have laughed as Will tried to drown in her lava.

But she was out of practice. 

Use it or lose it. And she certainly hadn’t been using. 

Fourth floor. The sergeant had said fourth floor. Carmilla spun through the foyer leaping over downed pieces of ceiling and skirting past cracked concrete floors that bubbled red with lava and spilled over the edges. The main stairs were covered in debris, blocking the way up. 

The building continued to shake as she made it to the emergency stairwell and Carmilla practically growled when she saw that it was literally gone. The entire first floor section a crumpled mess on the ground. 

She looked up just in time see the chunk of plaster dislodge itself from the remaining structure. It barrelled towards her. Carmilla twisted, knowing that her balance and reflexes were the only gifts she hadn’t let slip. 

She didn’t quite make it. 

Carmilla could see it coming, headed for her shoulder. She winced, bracing for impact and hoping that the fragments of unused power would be enough to protect her vital organs. 

The plaster bounced right off her skin. 

She froze, opening her eyes to see the chunk slammed into the ground beside her and a spray of white plaster bits covering her uniform. 

Not possible. While you couldn’t eliminate the powers though misuse, they should have withered to the point where the force field barely left her core. Carmilla stayed frozen in the stairwell, turning her focus inward to something she hadn’t poked in a long time. 

It was there. Hovering right underneath her skin, certainly not the powerful barrier she’d once been able to throw around at will, but present. Carmilla poked a little harder, trying to extend the force field but it didn’t go beyond her skin. 

Which was much farther than it should have gone at all. 

It was like something had kept in shape.Necessary. But as far as she knew, no-one had been periodically dropping anvils on her while she slept. 

A second piece of plaster bounced off her head, showering her in a sea of white dust that brought her attention back. 

Carmilla sprinted for the front stairwell, skipping over the lava and shaking stones. She slid into the foyer, eyes tracking the pile of debris and calculating the fastest route over it. She’d need a pretty powerful jump to get that far but if the force field was still there, well, no reason why the underlying power wouldn’t be there too. 

Taking a quick look around for any spectators, Carmilla took a deep breath and tugged on her powers. For moment nothing happened, then she folded in on herself, bones twisting and compressing in a way that should have been uncomfortable but never was. 

She paused for a moment to get her bearings, blinking as the entire world had turned dark blue. Carmilla clawed her way from the fabric of her uniform, staring up at a much bigger world than she’d expected. 

Her eyes narrowed. 

Bigger. Now. She tugged on her powers again, willing the change. 

Nothing happened. 

She grabbed at them and yanked, trying to get back what had once been so easy. The force field was at least mid-sized, she should not be this small. 

The world stayed big. She twitched her tail.

Carmilla eyed the rubble blocking the stairwell. Well she certainly wasn’t climbing over it so that left…

Skittering forward on unsteady limbs from misuse, she began clambering through the small holes in the rubble.

#

Laura hated hats. Actually she hated this hat. This giant floppy sunhat that made no sense to be wearing at 10 at night in the dark but was the only hat Laf and Perry had on hand. The hat that she was forced to wear because a certain mad scientist had misjudged the potency of their new hair dye even though there had been nothing wrong with the old insta-dye version that come in and out no problem. 

But no, she needed something new and innovative and Laf had promised that this one wouldn’t itch as much as the old one which it didn’t but it didn’t come out easily either and now she was stuck with her hair turned black for at least another hour before it wore off on its own. 

Hair black like The Captain. 

Laura struggled to keep the floppy hat on her head as the breeze tried to whisk it away. With the garment bag in her arms, while running, it wasn’t an easy task. 

Keep the hat on her head. Hide the secret identify saving hair. Don’t drop the new super suit.

“Hey Cap?”

Laura jumped at the strange voice, nearly squashing her new suit, before reaching up to her ear and realizing that she was still wearing one of Laf’s new earpieces. Apparently if she took it out too soon then the ‘fit would go askew and nobody wants that Hollis’. 

She put a hand to her ear, switching on the mic, “Hey Bets. What’s up?”

“Well,” Betty said in her ear, “I know you’re not technically back in the game but something’s come up and I’ve got literally no-one else. And girl, you’re like three blocks away as is so I figured it was worth the ask.”

Betty had run the communications back in the day after a run in with some kind of demon had left her incapacitated. Frankly, Laura had always wondered if Betty wasn’t happier with her new job. Big screens pulling data (and gossip) from all over the world where she could boss around the supers and tell them where to go.

She also knew that Laura was a softie.

“What do you mean there’s no-one else?” Laura asked, not wanting to give in so easily but scanning the horizon and catching an odd glow a few blocks to east. She picked up her pace to a light jog, the hitch in her breath reminding her that she wasn’t exactly in tip-top condition. 

The hat wasn’t helping either. 

“There’s a major smash down going on in the south side of the city.” Betty said, “I’ve got all our big guns down there. CrimsonBolt. IceMaster. Mr Amazing. Sharpshooter. Even the new guy. So we could really use your help here. Even unofficially.”

Laura sighed, “what am I walking into?”

“Atta girl, Hollis!” Betty said, “Should be cake. We’ve got a localized earthquake and someone stuck up on the fourth floor. Uniforms can’t get at it but you should have no problem clearing the stairwell with those muscles of yours.”

“Roger that,” Laura said, feeling a small tremble in the ground. 

She paused to stuff her suit and bag in a back alley. With Laf’s recent string of successes, there was no way she was trying out a brand new suit in live action. She stripped off her blazer and dress shirt, leaving just the tank top she wore underneath. 

Laura aggressively ripped the hat off, letting her freshly black hair free. Then, she dug around in the garment bag before pulling out her mask. It was a classic half mask. Same as it had always been except crimson like the new suit. It covered the upper half of her face, leaving just the tip of her nose down exposed to the world and extending upward to her hairline. 

There was something too suffocating about a full mask so Laura compensated with the hair colour change. 

For the first time in years, she put it on her face, feeling the hard fabric instantly contour to her face, holding without adhesive. Made for her. 

She grinned and then ran towards the glow. 

She slid to a stop at the edge of the building, bumping awkwardly over the shaking ground. 

Betty so owed her. Simple earthquake her foot. The ground was literally covered in lava. A slow orange creep that that glowed with an intensity she’d never seen. Laura could vaguely recall some incidents with Lava back in the day but they’re never really been on her radar. 

Lava was too physical. 

Her typical opponents had always been more crafty. The Blue Swordsman. Miss Calculated. Incognito. Justin Jones. 

And her. Of all of them, there had always been her. A twisted beauty whirling through the darkness who would clash with her time and time again but never be caught. Which was frankly really really frustrating. 

Laura took a deep breath, running a critical eye over the lava and ran forward. With her skill set, she’d never been one for subtlety. She grabbed a nearby concrete telephone pole, gritting her teeth at the effort it took to extract it and send it tumbling into the lava. The droplets of lava had barely settled before she was running across it. 

She slipped once, when the pole had gave a shudder as the earth below it shook, the edge of her foot slipping into the lava and instantly scorching the sole of her shoe. 

Hotter than normal lava. Do not touch. 

Finally, Laura leapt smoothly off the pole and into the foyer of the building. Everything was on fire. Any scrap of fabric close to the bubbling lava pools glinting with a merry frame. Laura coughed, shielding herself from the flames. Fabric at the base of pile of rubble sitting on the main stairwell caught her eye. It was dark, a heavy material, and looked like it wasn’t too badly burned. 

She snatched it up, extinguishing the flames, and wrapped it around her face as a mask against the smoke. Then she turned to the pile. It took her maybe 3 minutes to clear the debris, throwing boulders backwards over her shoulder like they were research books in a library. The pillar took an entire 45 seconds as she strained to pull it out of the way. 

Laura made a mental note to up her reps at the training center, there was a time when she’d been nearly 3 times as strong. Not to mention a time when she’d been able to do a whole lot more than just lift a few rocks around. 

Finally clear, she jogged up the stairwell, skirting around flames and falling rocks. Thankfully the higher she got, the less flames there were to deal with. The lava wasn’t that fast. 

But the quakes were still a problem, throwing her sideways with their intensity. Her arm scraped against a firey wall and Laura reeled back. Hissing at the burn but carrying on. 

She paused at the top of the fourth floor stairwell, enhanced ears straining to pick up any signs of life. It took a moment but she finally caught what sounded like words coming from the third apartment. 

Laura burst through the door with a palm strike, not bothering to try opening it. 

She froze at the sight in front of her. That was definitely the side profile of a naked woman. A hot naked woman if the first look was accurate. Face hidden behind a mane of black hair, coated in a layer of ash and dirt that did nothing to keep her modest. 

Before she had time to gape further, the woman just disappeared. No smoke or flash. She was just there one moment and gone the next. 

Laura stepped slowly into the room, spotting the man groaning on the ground but eyes revolving around the room. Someone was setting off these quakes and something as odd as a naked woman could easily be the source. She continued towards the man on the ground, moving a little faster as nothing jumped out at her. 

The woman was a teleporter perhaps. Or an illusion. She’d seen both. 

When she reached the man, she gave him a quick once-over but grimacing an apology at his broken bones and hoisting him into her arms. He moaned in pain but clung to her neck. Laura turned back towards the door when another shockwave hit, larger than the others. 

She was flung backward, barely keeping her footing as she fought the shaking ground to keep from dropping the man. 

A creak in the ceiling was just enough time to give her warning. Her right arm clung to the man as her left shot up, holding back the ceiling that had just buckled above them. Her reflexes had served her well, putting her hand exactly on the point of where the ceiling was caving in, the roof above them sloping down into a point that ended on her palm. 

Something on the other side, poked through the ceiling tiles, jabbing her hand uncomfortably but the weight was something she could handle. A bead of sweat curled along the edges of her mask. 

As long as it didn’t get any heavier. 

Laura eyed the distance between herself and door against the speed at which the ceiling would fall. She shifted the man in her arms, figuring she could chuck him through the broken down door and then spring after him. It would hurt, but he’d be alive. 

She shuffled the man slightly, a less secure grip but a better one for throwing. Something sharp cut at her ankle. She ignored it. Just one more wound. 

Then the ground shook again and Laura could hear everything go wrong. The supports in the apartment two floors up broke in the same way the one above them had. Without a Laura to support it, the room came crashing down onto the one below. 

Her elbow buckled as the weight of two apartments landed on her hand, the only thing keeping the entire thing from coming down around her. For a moment she thought she could hold it, knees shaking, spine popping. When something, a large sofa perhaps, came tumbling onto the pile. 

Laura fell forward. The man went flying from her arms from the light grip she’d used to keep from crushing him. Too light. She miscalculated. 

She watched helpless as he skidded away from her, ramming her hands back up to try and keep the ceiling from falling but bits and pieces escaped the crack in the moments where she’d let go. 

A heavy wooden coffee table, shot through the hole and landed directly on the man, stopping abruptly, rather than plowing right through him, and rolling to the side so only a portion of it remained on his chest. 

Laura’s muscles burned and she could feel every pump in her chest as the adrenaline raced through her in a way it hadn’t for years. Her musculature seems to pulse and she knew that every muscle in her body suddenly had definition and extreme tone. A temporary opportunity. She gritted her teeth and pushed upward, forcing the bulge to flatten and the crack to close. 

It took a precious few moments until she raced forward. Stopping in front of the man, hands hovering over his body, unable to touch for fear she’d tear him like wet paper in this state. Just in case he was somehow alive. 

Her eyes roved his form, marveling at the lack of blood when the corner of the dresser should have punctured his chest.His chest. Her hovering hands stilled, his chest was moving. In and out. Breathing, alive. 

She leapt over him. Spinning with the intent of lifting the dresser off him. He was alive. He could still be okay. She didn’t know how it had happened but someone, somehow, had granted her a miracle. 

Then she saw that maybe miracle was the wrong word. 

Sitting, curled up the man’s chest and trapped between the human and the dresser. Was a tiny black kitten. 

Laura would have called it adorable with it’s tiny feet and silky fur if the expression on the cat’s face hadn’t be instantly recognizable.

“You,” she said accusingly. The cat’s face was scrunched up in disgust, looking exceptionally peeved to have found itself in this situation. Sure, the cat was tinier than she’d ever seen before. But that face. That petulant, smug, annoying cat face was one she’d seen, she’d fought, a dozen times over. 

Charcoal Cat. 

Not the best name but Laura had only herself and an off-hand comment to a reporter about that one. 

Then she frowned at the scene in front of her. Dresser. Supervillain. Man.

“Were you trying to save him?” she asked, not expecting an answer.

The supervillain mewed at her then immediately stopped. Laura couldn’t help the grin. The Cat’s face twisted into something close to horror at the pathetic sound that had just come out of its mouth. 

Laura couldn’t help it, “well, that was adorable.” She teased. Cat shot her a piercing look that somehow wasn’t particularly piercing on a kitten, “far cry from the panther, eh Charie?” Laura continued. 

The supervillain shot her another look at the nickname. 

Moving quickly, Laura flung back the dresser and scooped the cat off the man’s chest in one swoop. Charie swiped at her hand with her claws, something vaguely resembling a growl erupting from the cat’s throat. Without hesitating, Laura popped the kitten in the only place available, down her shirt. Then she hoisted the man over her shoulder and leapt out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did just end this chapter with Laura stuffing kitten!Carmilla down her shirt ;)
> 
> For those of you not on tumblr or who missed it, [I wrote a post that you need to read. ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/post/128671566024/my-debt-to-fanfiction) Short version? Because of your continual and overwhelming support for my writing abilities, I'm going to be a formally published author for the first time with one of my short stories and I'm so very thankful for all your support and comments and helping me believe that I should try submitting again after a butt ton of rejection that TO SAY THANK YOU I'M GOING TO BE DOING "10 MORE DAYS OF CREAMPUFF"
> 
> We start Monday. 1 post a night. Every week night. 10 days. See above post for more details. 
> 
> So basically what I'm trying to say is that you're all so very stupendous and your comments and kudos and everything mean more than you could ever know and please always feel free to stop by and chat here or [ on tumblr](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) because you're amazing. 
> 
> Stay stupendous. *POP* <3 Aria


	4. Bench Pressed Buses and Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive, cupcakes <3  
> This one is all for those who waited patiently and made the sweetest requests for more.
> 
> also because canada doesn't have pokemon go yet

Carmilla glared at her pasta, wondering what it take for her to suddenly manifest the ability to make the meatballs explode. The only downside would be the inevitable complaints from Perry about the mess. 

And Laura finding out she had superpowers.  
Although, it would mean that Laf and Laura would change the topic. So it might actually be a fair trade. 

She’d wish the entire incident away but that would mean erasing her up close and personal encounter with the Captain’s chest. 

She wasn’t that desperate. That had been a disorienting but ultimately pleasant experience. 

She’d settle for sudden pasta explosion powers. 

Unfortunately, nothing happened and the meatball simply rolled across her plate, drawing Carmilla’s eyes to the girl beside her. Laura was flailing her hands with every word, eyes lighting up with the glow of the candles that Carmilla knew were only on the table on Laf’s insistence. 

Still trying to set them up. 

Dinner party her butt. She knew a double date when she saw one and Laf had played this game one too many times. There was no future for her and Laura beyond roommates. That had been made abundantly clear.

Still, Laf couldn’t get that and they were having fun with this. Far far too much fun.

Of everyone in the city, why did The Captain have to give Laura the interview on the building collapse? With far more details than Carmilla would have liked to see her roommate scrawl over the front page. 

At least there’d been no mention of how tiny she’d been, which would have been embarrassing, and no mention of the Boob Incident, which meant that memory was all Carmilla’s. 

Laf was still having a hey-day with it. Completely ignoring that Carmilla’s mother might have read that paper and preferring to focus on how hilarious they found the whole thing.

“Alright,” Laf said, “Burning building. Supervillain. Got it. Run of the mill, not interesting.” Laf waved their hand as though supervillains and superheroes should have been old hat to all of them.

Sometimes Carmilla had to wonder if Laf even remembered that Laura was just a civilian. 

“What I’m much more interested in,” Laf said, “Was if The Captain said anything about how hot Charcoal Cat was when she caught a glimpse of her naked. You just know there’s got to be something going on under all that leather.”

Laura choked on her pasta.

Carmilla just raised an eyebrow at Laf. 

Laf took the chance to grin at Carmilla before composing their face just as Laura looked back up, tomato red. A level 2 Laura blush. Carmilla knew she could get her redder.

“She said nothing of the sort,” Laura said, “Nothing. I’m sure it was a totally uneventful event because The Captain is a professional and totally wouldn’t be focus on naked women and it probably wasn’t even a thing anyway. Like it’s a supervillain. Covered in ash. How hot could that be? Totally not a turn on. Not hot. At all. Nope. I’m sure The Captain is much more interested in, like, justice or something.”

“Justice. Sure.” Laf said and Carmilla had to wonder if she was missing something from the way Laf was eying Laura. 

“Justice.” Laura repeated. “Charcoal Cat isn’t even that hot and I’m sure The Captain would agree with me.” Now, Laura was glaring at Laf.

But Carmilla had more important things to address. Even if that name still killed her.

“Charcoal Cat is definitely hot,” Carmilla said.

“Um.” Laura turned to her, “No.”

“She dresses in black leather,” Carmilla said.

Laura shrugged, “Overcompensating.”

“She’s known for her flirty one liners,” Carmilla said. 

“They’re not original.”

Carmilla tried not to grind her teeth. 

“Have you seen her face?” Carmilla said, “That jawline? People love that jawline.”

“Not my thing.” Laura said.

“She was 2003 and 2005’s most attractive supervillain according to People magazine.” Carmilla blurted.

There was a pause and Carmilla wished she could snatch the words back as Laf grinned and Laura stared at her.

Perry just looked tired. 

“Why do you know that?” Laura said at last.

“Carmilla’s a big fan,” Laf said, “really likes the aesthetic. And the leather. Don’t you think she’d make an excellent Charcoal Cat cosplayer? I’ve been trying to convince Perr to let me give her a replica outfit for years now.”

Carmilla frowned but kept her eyes on Laura. They’d be addressing that plan at another time. 

For a moment, she thought Laura was going to press the issue as her journalist face went on and her nose bunched. Then the look dissolved, “Well,” Laura said in a way that was too light, “I guess that explains why you choose your study buddies. They’re practically Cat look alikes. Always knew you were into yourself.”

Better than Laura realizing the reality. Who those girls actually looked like and who they’d never look like.

“Been keeping track, cupcake?” Carmilla said, “Didn’t realize you were so into my social life.”

“Keep them out of the kitchen and I wouldn’t be,” Laura said. She stabbed a meatball, shoving the entire thing into her mouth. Carmilla had to fight down her smile as Laura’s cheeks puffed out from too much food until she resembled a chipmunk. An angry, cute chipmunk.

Carmilla made a show of slurping her spaghetti until Laura looked at her, then shot Laura a wink, “Don’t pretend you don’t like the bad girls, cupcake. It’s always the nice ones.” 

Laura choked on her meatball.

“Oh please,” Laf interrupted the lovely splutter coming from Laura, “we all know that you’re all talk, no action.”

“I get lots of action,” Carmilla said. With Laura still spluttering beside her, Carmilla handed Laura her water glass, keeping a hand on Laura’s back as she started to drink. For purely paramedic purposes. Of course. 

“Not with bad girls,” Laf said, “I think we all know that you’ve always had a thing for The Captain.”

Laura dropped the glass. 

Carmilla caught it seconds from the ground. She froze, then lifted it slowly, hoping Laura wouldn’t notice how smoothly she’d moved. “Careful,” she said, “Might think you were jealous, cupcake. Didn’t realize The Captain was your girl.”

“You,” Laura said, “You have a thing for The Captain. The Captain.” 

Carmilla shrugged, “Like I told you before. Those Boots. I really hope she keeps them in the new costume. Those are hot.”

“Yeah Laura,” Laf said, “The boots are hot. Like Carmilla told you. A few weeks ago I’m guessing?” Across the table, Laf appeared to be fighting a fit of giggles. What was wrong with them tonight? “Wow.” Laf continued, “I sure hope that when The Captain comes back for good that she’s still wearing the highly impractical sexy boots or Carmilla is going to be so sad.”

Carmilla just looked at Laf, feeling Laura do the same beside her. That was an excessively long comment and it felt like Laf was having a whole other conversation that she was missing. Her gaze moved to Perry who was just sighing into her own pasta and shaking her head. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla said slowly, trying to gauge what was going on, “The boots are great. But the super strength. The things you could do with that alone…” She let her voice drop into a deep raspy drawl and left the implications to hang into the air. 

Where the rapidly growing colour on Laura’s face was clearly picking them up. 

As delectable as Laura’s face was, from the corner of her eye Carmilla could see Laf and Perry have what appeared to be a silent conversation with Perry shaking her head no while Laf appeared to be trying to plead for something.

Laf opened their mouth but Perry beat them to it, saying, “Well. Now that we’ve established that Carmilla’s sexual preferences are both heroic and for villains, which is not appropriate dinner talk, can we please move onto something more suitable for-”

“I still think that The Captain and the Charcoal Cat should totally get together!” Laf shouted over her, “there’s definitely a thing there and anyone who says there’s not is clearly blind.”

“There is not a thing there!” Laura said.

Perry put her head in her hands. 

Carmilla had it on fairly good authority that there definitely was not a thing there. And it wasn’t for her lack of trying either. She’d spend a solid three years trying to flirt her way into The Captain’s pants with absolutely no success. 

Except that one time.

But that was an outlier and should not be counted. Plus they were about to die. So. Didn’t really count. 

And the boob thing. But that didn’t have the sexual vibe she was looking for.

Laf speared a meatball and waved it around, “Don’t kid yourself. The Captain is totally into The Cat. The Cat is into The Captain. It’s so obvious.”

“It is not obvious,” Laura said, “It’s not even a thing.”

“You said that The Captain shoved the kitten version of the Charcoal Cat down her shirt,” Laf said, “I mean, come on.”

“You were supposed to forget that I told you that!” Laura said. 

Carmilla certainly wouldn’t be forgetting it any time soon. At all. Even a little bit. She wasn’t fond of getting manhandled but that was one particular scenario when she’d let it slide. 

If only she’d had a little more time to enjoy the experience before nearly being thrown in a cop car. 

“Just saying,” Laf said, “I have eyes.”

“No.” Laura said. Her knuckles white around her fork.

Laf pointed at her with the meatball, “The sexual tension is literally suffocating. It’s like all heart eyes all the time. It’s like Romeo and Juliet or Cupid and Psyche or you and Carmilla for Asimov’s sake. It’s just obvious.”

“The Captain is a superhero. There are certain limitations about being a superhero. There are rules and people could get hurt and … The Captain doesn’t do that. She doesn’t do relationships. I know. She’s my. Source. I know her better than anyone. So just stop it Laf.” Laura practically hissed, “She’s not going to get turned on by villains. It’s never going to happen. Just stop.”

There was a heavy pause.

Laf put down their meatball.

“Do we think the pasta needs more pesto?” Perry asked. 

She got no response. 

Laura was gripping her fork so hard that for a moment Carmilla almost thought she saw it bend slightly under Laura’s grip. Which was ridiculous. Still, the frustration rolled of Laura in waves so before Carmilla could think it through, she reached up and rested her hand on Laura’s knee. 

Rubbing small circles through Laura’s jeans. 

Laura’s posture softened but she didn’t move, still staring at the fork. 

Distraction tactics it was. 

Shifting her hand just a little higher down Laura’s leg, Carmilla said, “I think you might have a point. The Captain having a crush on The Charcoal Cat? Ridiculous. However,” Carmilla turned her words into a purr, letting them rumble out of her chest, “if you don’t think a naked woman covered in ash is hot then you’re out of your little gay mind and I’d be very happy to show you otherwise.”

Carmilla leaned a little closer, “You bring the ash. I’ll be the canvas.”

“Carm!” Laura said.But she still turned to look at Carmilla, the hint of a smile on her face between the scandalized expression.

Carmilla shrugged and let out a smirk, enjoying just how much redder she’d managed to turn Laura’s face. The blush extending all the way down Laura’s neck. That was a solid level 4 Laura blush.

“The offer stands,” Carmilla said.

“We are eating dinner,” Perry said, “this is really not the time.”

Carmilla shrugged and pulled her hand back slowly, letting her fingers linger and enjoying the shudder that Laura tried to hide from her. Laura always tried to hide them from her. 

Didn’t mean she didn’t notice. 

“Laura, I’m sorry,” Laf said the moment Laura put down her fork, immediately resting her hand on top of the handle ,”I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

Laura’s smile tightened and Carmilla tried not to growl, “I know,” Laura said, “It’s okay Laf.”

“It’s just that even outside their personal lives, their powers are really complementary and it’s interesting from a science perspective. Especially with all the supers coming back.” Laf’s eyes were practically glowing with excitement, usually the look they saved for the creation of something that was about to explode.

“Explain.” Carmilla said. 

Laura nodded next to her. Silent but clearly interested. 

That only made Laf’s eyes get brighter, “Well The Captain has super strength right? And Charcoal Cat does that whole force field thing. It’s why they’ve been nemesis for so long. It works. Cap can hit Charcoal as much as she wants and nothing is going to happen.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Laura’s hand back around the fork and gripping tightly.

“I mean, I’m no expert,” Laf continued as Carmilla rolled her eyes, “but it sounds to me like it’s the whole unstoppable force meets the immovable object. Which is cool. But it also means that they have compatible powers and if The Cat went superhero she could totally help The Captain train without anything bad happening. Cause from your interview Laura, it sounds like they both weren’t exactly on top of their A game.” Laf tapped their chin, “Maybe they’re getting old.”

“What?”

“No!”

Carmilla and Laura practically tripped over each other with their words. Laf just grinned. 

“Just saying,” Laf said, “You may want to run the idea by The Captain, Laura. She might appreciate the assist.”

Laura was already shaking her head when Laf snickered and added, “And throw in that your short, dark, and scary roommate loves her boots.”

Laura blushed. Again.

Carmilla couldn’t help it, “I do like the boots,” she added, “Let her know my bed is always open.”

Level 5 Extreme Blushing Laura made an appearance in all her beauty. Red face. Red neck. Red ears. 

Laf’s snickers turned into howls.

“Lafontaine!” Perry said.

#####

She was fine training on her own. She really was. 

The punching bag went flying across the room, slammed into the opposite wall of the gym and split along its seam. Laura grunted, rolling her shoulders, and simply grabbed the next bag in the pile. Yanking over a chair, she stepped up onto it to hook the bag to the ceiling and then hopped off. 

“Laura, please,” Laf said into her earpiece, “You know I’m right. You need to train. Look at you. You’re standing on chairs.”

With a quick spin, she hit the new bag dead center. A loud thwump filling the air with each punch. It was all about focus. 

“I train,” Laura said, “I’m training right now.”

“Properly.” Laf said. 

The bag swung under every blow but Laura could barely feel the effort in her arms. Which was the point. She kept her elbows in tight trying to keep the bag from moving when she landed on it while keeping proper form. As nice as it was to really punch, the gym didn’t have that many bags. 

Even a superhero gym. 

It had been different when there was someone to hold the bag. 

“We both know that your powers are nowhere near where they should be.” Laf said, “You’re missing like half of them never mind that you can’t even bench press a bus anymore.”

“I don’t need to bench press a bus,” Laura said.

Laf snorted, “Everyone wants to bench press a bus.”

“Not me.” Laura said, punching a little harder.

“Bet Carmilla would love to see The Captain benchpress a bus,” Laf threw out.

She turned off the earpiece. 

Laura doubled down, increasing the speed of her punches while circling around the bag. No point thinking about that. She focused on footwork, speeding up until the punches were light but constant. Breathing solid. 

No trace of sweat from the sports bra to her shorts to her mask. 

She could barely remember the last time she’d trained her powers that hard. Sweat pouring off. Breath ragged.

Never again. 

She looked over at the others in the gym. Danny and Mr Amazing were running loops around the upstairs track, moving so quickly they were nothing but blurs. As Laura watched, they pulled up and looked at their times, Mr Amazing cheering and forcing Danny into a high five. Sweat dripping onto the floor as they celebrated. 

Sharpshooter was at the range, firing arrow after arrow while three other girls stood alongside her. All with weaponry between their fingers. Ninja stars. Axes. A spear. Each hitting the bullseye. They shot until they missed then marked the distance and started again.

Even the new guy was there, bits of fire weaving between his fingers as he stared down at his hands. Across from him was IceMaster as Laura watched, the new guy’s eyes widened when the fire grew. IceMaster was there to put it out. Mr Amazing even came over to slap them on the shoulder, a spark of lightning jumping between his fingers. 

She threw another punch and the bag went flying, this time exploding on impact into a poof of fabric and bits of foam. 

Everyone immediately looked over, Danny taking a step in her direction, but Laura waved her off. “I’m fine,” she said.

“No you’re nooooot!” Laf sang into her ear. Silly tech geniuses remotely turning earpieces back on.

“Too strong for your own good, Cap?” Mr Amazing called over. Even underneath his ridiculous hair and bandanna mask, Laura could see Kirsch grinning at her. 

She put on a smile, “Still strong enough to beat you.”

“Bro!” he said, “Not cool man. You know that lightning is more about speed than strength. Had to work on these babies all on my own.” He flexed and his entire chest rippled. 

Laura’s smile turned a little more genuine at his antics. 

It disappeared when he said, “So when are we going to start seeing scary hottie around in here? Laf said that you were bringing in the scary cat chick to train with.”

In her peripheral, Laura noted Danny’s head whipping towards them, but all Laura could see was red.

“Laf said whatnow?” Laura said.

She’d meant it for the annoying person in her ear but Kirsch decided to answer on their behalf. ”Oh yeah man,” he said, “So I was getting sized for my new Stetson and techno wiz was betting Bets how long it would take you to ask that cat chick you used to fight to come be a hero like us. And dude, that’d be awesome because she’s totally smoking and you’re smoking and then you could totally have a partner again and lift buses.” Lightning idly bounced between Kirsch’s fingers, “So I wanna know when you think that’s gonna happen so that when I place my bet I can win. Rent’s not cheap, dude. Also, can I like totally watch you lift the bus? That was hot.”

Laura shot him a look that she’d learned from Carmilla.

“In a totally feminist and girl-power type way,” Kirsch tacked on.

“So just to clarify and make sure that I didn’t get hit too hard in the head by a piece of flaming plaster,” Laura said, holding a single finger in the air, “Lafontaine thinks that”

“You’re bringing in a new hero.” Kirsch said.

“Who is a villain.” Laura said.

“Because she’s super hot,” Kirsch said.

“Is a villain.” Laura repeated.

“And you need a training partner because apparently you can’t like benchpress a bus anymore. Which, little Cap, that’s totally not cool because the bus lifting was totally awesome.” Kirsch said.

“In my defense,” Laf piped into her ear, “I was going to split my portion of the pot with you when I won.”

Laura closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. The muscles in her neck clenched tight and she could literally feel the vein in her neck pop out. She set her jaw and forced the words between her teeth, “Kirsch,” she fought to keep her words calm as memories threatened to dance across her vision, “Keep your money. Trust me. No matter what some people are saying, I’m not bringing in any new partner. Nevermind a known villain. I don’t need one. I’m fine. Did it occur to no-one that I like my powers where they are? I’ve got everything under control.”

“Oh,” Kirsch’s face fell and Laura couldn’t help but feel like she was kicking a puppy, “Ok, well thanks bro. I’ll keep the money then.”

The lightning in his hands faded to tiny sparks as he gave her a small smile and turned back to his bros. 

“Oh come on, Hollis,” Laf said, “You totally need Charcoal Cat. Villain and all. Your powers just aren’t where they should be and you know it.”

With a deep breath, Laura unclenched her fists, “hey Mr Amazing,” she called at Kirsch’s back, “Wanna watch me benchpress a bus?”

He spun around immediately, “You’re the best little hottie. We’ve still got it in the back!”

Fifteen minutes later, Laura dropped the bus back on the ground to the cheers of the crowd around her. The smallest bead of sweat slipping down her spine.

“Who’s not strong enough now?” she crowed.

Laf voice was subdued but still there, “You used to be able to do that one-handed. No problem.”

She ignored Laf. Laura fistpumped the air and then gave Kirsch a high-five. She didn’t need to be any stronger than this. This was more than enough.

#

This was more than enough and if Laf didn’t get off her case, Carmilla was going to break into their place and switch all of their bomb making supplies with Perry’s cleaning products. 

Carmilla let her backpack thump to the floor as she entered the apartment, then kicked off her boots and immediately started stripping off her uniform. She tied the arms around her waist, leaving her in just the jumpsuit and her bra. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she noticed the six texts from Laf and scowled, throwing the phone into her backpack without looking. She didn’t need the ‘you need to train’ spiel again.

Something scratched her bare shoulder. 

There was a stick in her hair. 

She yanked it out and then gathered the whole mess back into a ponytail, letting a smile slip out when she the small purple flower tucked behind her ear. A gift from a scared seven year old girl. Carmilla let her fingers graze over the edge of the flower, it was half squished and perfect. 

More valuable than any diamond she’d ever stolen for her mother. 

Laf was crazy if they thought being a super was something she needed.

“What’s got you smiling today?” 

She jumped at Laura’s voice, cursing her overactive reflexes as she spun around to try and find her roommate. It took a minute before she saw Laura’s face glancing up at her from the carpet, the rest of Laura tucked behind the sofa. Which was an odd position.

Then Laura moved and Carmilla almost had a heart attack. 

Yoga. Laura was doing yoga. Again. Carmilla had thought Laura had quit yoga years ago. 

Apparently not.

Which meant the sports bras were back. The abs showing, skin bearing, sports bras. Somehow, despite excessive cookies, Laura was built like the most toned body builder. But sexier. She should not have to endure this kind of exquisite torture again.

So she of course sat on the couch and gave herself an eyeful. 

Always a sucker for torture. 

Carmilla snagged the box of cookies off the coffee table, “How could I not smile,” she said, “when shirtless Laura Hollis is what greets me when I come home?” She took a bite of the cookie, “You trying to seduce me?”

She could hear Laura’s eyeroll, “You’re the one who came home and immediately started stripping. How should I take that?”

“Any way you want,” Carmilla said, “For you, I’m flexible.”

Laura snorted, “I find that hard to believe. You barely move.” Then Laura moved and Carmilla got an eyeful of cleavage. 

The snake whatever pose was just the best.

“You’ll just have to trust me,” Carmilla said when she found her tongue again, “Never had any complaints from the study buddies. They tend to go away extremely satisfied.”

“How would you know, you never even see them in the morning?” Laura said.

“I’d offer you a demonstration but you always turn me down,” Carmilla threw out.

Carmilla eyebrows shot up when Laura said, “You couldn’t keep up.” Then Laura flipped up into a downward dog, putting her back end right in Carmilla’s eyeline. 

Flirty cupcake out to play. Carmilla grinned, finished the cookie and stood. She could work with flirty cupcake.

Maybe there were a few benefits to superpowers. 

Specifically the cat-like ones. 

The flexibility was easy as Carmilla dropped into the pose beside Laura, form perfect and heels firmly on the ground even as Laura’s struggled to reach. “Oh cupcake,” Carmilla purred, “I can more than keep up.”

Laura’s nose scrunched and Carmilla knew she was in for a treat. 

Flirty cupcake and competitive cupcake all in one day. 

So Laura started pushing through the poses, taking Carmilla from one to the next. Warrior to plank and beyond. The bunched expression on her face only getting tighter when Carmilla bent into each one easily.

If her arms shook a little at the ones that required strength in addition to flexibility, well, Carmilla just distracted Laura with a well timed wink.

Carmilla was fully bent in half with her nose touching her shins when she looked over and said, “Wouldn’t bend into this one for many- What happened to your ankle?”

Carmilla dropped out of the pose immediately, flirt dying on her tongue as her fingers closed around the blood on Laura’s ankle bone. Dried blood came off on her fingers alongside the fresh. 

“It’s nothing,” Laura said, wrenching her foot away.

Carmilla just grabbed it again. Laura didn’t move when she tried to tug her back so Carmilla just followed after her, fingers grazing over her skin. Laura must have hurt herself days ago and accidentally scraped off the scab. Moving closer, Carmilla noticed several small lacerations all along the joint. 

She looked up at Laura who was staring at the ceiling, lip caught in her teeth. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Carmilla said, “I could have cleaned this.”

Laura shrugged. 

Carmilla frowned. A quiet Laura was a Laura trying not to lie, she poked the cuts again to check for infection, “How’d you get this anyway?”

“Attacked by a dog.” Laura said.

“Please,” Carmilla didn’t even bother scoffing, “You were so clearly not attacked by a dog that I’m actually insulted you’d say that.”

“It totally could have been a dog,” Laura said, “I was, um, out reporting and you know me. Hah. So nosey. Always going into places I shouldn’t and it just so happened that this one was guarded by a dog.”

“What kind of dog?” Carmilla said.

“Golden retriever.”

“Literally the nicest dog in existence.” Carmilla said.

“This one was mean!” Laura insisted. 

“We have to work on your lying,” Carmilla said, “You’re terrible at it.”

If there was one person who could never hold down a secret identity, she’d bet Laura every time. She was still amazed that Danny’s superpowers hadn’t fallen off Laura’s tongue at some point. 

“Look,” Laura yanked her foot out of Carmilla grip like her fingers were paper, “it’s no big deal. It’s just some scratches. People get scratched, Carm. It’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it. If I need something, I’ll come get you. I promise. I mean, it doesn’t even hurt anymore like the one on my arm hurts way more and even that one’s fine so you really don’t even need to be worried that-”

Carmilla put a finger over Laura’s mouth. “The one on your arm?” she said.

Laura’s eyes widened, “It’s fine. My arm’s fine. DId I say arm? I meant ankle.”

Tugging on her agility to ensure Laura couldn’t run past her, Carmilla slunk to the side. But somehow, Laura turned faster than Carmilla did. Keeping her arm just out of reach. Carmilla tried again but Laura still turned to be just out of reach. 

Which should not have been possible.

Trapping them in a weird dance.

“Laura!” Carmilla said at last, catching Laura around the shoulder and squeezing, “Just let me see.”

For a moment Laura froze in her grasp and something seemed to shudder under Carmilla’s grip as though Laura was about to shoot off or explode. Then Laura caught her gaze and the feeling vanished. Slowly Laura turned and peeled a large bandaid off as she went. 

“I got a little bit burned.” Laura said.

Carmilla forced calm breathes, “i can see that.”

She hadn’t noticed the bandage because it was on Laura’s far side and high enough up the arm to be hidden under shirts but with the wound uncovered, the burn almost glowed. A vibrant red tinged with yellow edges that had Carmilla frowning. 

“I put polysporin on it!” Laura said.

Rolling her eyes, Carmilla moved to get the first aid kit, “Don’t move.” she huffed. 

Laura was still there when she got back. Any anger gone, to be replaced with messy hair and big eyes and tiny softness. Just as hot as flirty, competitive Laura had been. 

Moving Laura to the couch, Carmilla started cleaning the burn with cool water to soothe the deep lingering ache left behind. With Will as a brother, she’d been burned too many times to count. The feeling always sat deep in the bones long after the fire was gone. 

“I don’t suppose,” Carmilla said softly, “You’d like to tell me about this one.”

“I-” Laura started and then paused. Carmilla kept working, sweeping the cloth over the edges. When Laura still hadn’t said anything, Carmilla looked up and smiled at Laura’s messy flyaway hair. Reaching up, she smoothed a strand back against her crown before tapping Laura lightly on the nose.

“It’s okay,” she said, “You can keep your secrets, Hollis.”

She was just moving onto the ointment when Laura spoke. “I was in the earthquake on fifth street.”

Carmilla’s heart squeezed as her hands stalled. 

“The same one your unit was at,” Laura continued. Her voice was soft, like the last lingering remains of the shadows before the sun sweeps over them. “I was supposed to be working it and I just wanted to help. So, I broke the police line and went inside.” Her hand moved to Carmilla’s knee and Carmilla’s stalled heart froze entirely.

Laura almost never touched. Ever. It was almost always Carmilla moving first. But this. This was all Laura.

There was no squeeze. Almost no pressure. But heat from Laura’s hand was bleeding through her uniform as a reassurance that Laura was there. Right there. With here. Tangible and real and alive and there. 

“I was just trying to help.” Laura said, “And I almost messed everything up. The Captain trying to rescue that man, I almost messed it all up.”

Carmilla put her hand down on top of Laura’s. Just leaving it there so that Laura’s hand was sandwiched between her leg and her hand. Warm. She knew better than to try and hold hands because she’d seen what that did to Laura before. But this was okay.

Laura allowed this.

Eventually, she had to move. Laura had been in the building that had Will’s lava. That was a whole other story.

“You didn’t mess it up,” she whispered, “Everyone got out okay.” Then rising, Carmilla moved to her room and pulled a jar that she’d hoped never to use again from the bottom of her closet. The second she twisted the lid, powerful herbs hit her nose. 

Laura never took her eyes off her as Carmilla walked back to the couch. 

With a dip of her fingers, Carmilla started rubbing the gel on Laura’s burn. Softly. Slowly.

The sigh of relief that hit her ears felt like enough. But when Laura shifted, leaning in until her head was resting on Carmilla’s shoulder while Carmilla continued to rub small circles on her arm, she was absolutely certain. 

This was more than enough. 

“Roomie night?” Laura asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically if I was Laf and I knew that my best friends were arch rivals, totally in love, and living together. I would take every opportunity possible to make sly jokes. 
> 
> As always, I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and feelings and excited shouting. Your kudos, comments, and [tumblr stop-ins](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) put smiles on my face and words on the tips of my fingers. 
> 
> Stay stupendous!


	5. Tiny Marshmallows and Green Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideally, this chapter would have been one big chapter with the last chapter.

Laura should have known better than to bring Carmilla with her to the grocery store. As much as Laura appreciated the company, Carmilla kept trying to sneak vegetables into the cart. After a bag of apples, a pound of carrots, and a bag of lettuce, Laura whirled around.

“We are here for marshmallows,” Laura said, glaring as Carmilla leaned on the grocery cart like she wasn’t perpetrating a crime of produce, “Not healthy things. Snack food things. I will not have roomie night taken over by carrots.”

She pulled the carrots from the cart and set them back on the shelf. 

Carmilla said nothing, just shrugged and leaned even more heavily on the cart. Spinning back around, Laura took off through the store again. Carmilla’s swears chasing after her as she tried to maneuver the heavy cart. That was one reason Laura never pushed them, last time she’d accidentally flattened the handle trying to get the squeaky wheels to go.

Instead, she was left with glaring at the shelves. They’d changed the displays around and how was anyone supposed to find anything with the aisles all mixed?

“There you are,” Laura said, spotting the chocolate chips. She reached down to grab them and winced when her arm brushed against the shelf.

But nothing happened. No shot of pain or burning sensation. Just the crinkle of the bandage that Carmilla had slowly pressed on. Always patching her up. 

When Laura turned back to the cart, the apples had somehow multiplied into two bags and Carmilla was looking anywhere but at Laura. A smirk playing on her lips. 

“I see what you’re doing,” Laura said.

“No idea what you’re talking about cupcake,” Carmilla said, pushing the cart past Laura, “And the marshmallows are two aisles over.”

Laura couldn’t keep her eyes from lighting up, “Could you get them? I’ve got to track down the hot chocolate.”

Carmilla sighed but said, “Two bags?”

“Yes please!” Laura said, “Make sure you get-”

“The tiny ones,” Carmilla finished, “I know.”

Carmilla face was so clearly trying to look indifferent but the corner of her mouth were failing miserably, setting off a smile on Laura’s face. “Yeah,” she said, “the tiny ones. Exactly.”

Sometimes Carmilla still surprised her. 

Carmilla shuffled slightly beside the cart, “Well. The big ones wouldn’t fit in your tiny little mouth.”

And sometimes she didn’t.

 

“Just get the marshmallows,” Laura said, rolling her eyes. 

Carmilla was just at the end of the aisle when a loud boom came from outside. Muffled yet concentrated, it swept through the store and sent everything vibrating. Packages falling off shelves as bits of dust flew into the air. 

The quiver only lasted a moment and left no more damage behind than disgruntled shelves and packages on the floor. Still, Laura’s eyes immediately went to Carmilla’s who was already waiting, bridging the feet between them. 

“Sonic boom?” Laura asked.

Carmilla wasn’t even trying to hide the concern in her eyes. She stepped away from the cart and towards Laura, “Probably”

It wasn’t. 

The roof exploded. One moment she was staring at Carmilla, watching her walk over and then next the sky was crumbling around them. An explosion of green shot through the air, like a fiery bubble suddenly popped. 

Laura reared backwards, eyes full of spots as the green light seared into her vision. The air roared around her as metal twisted in screeches of pain while huge blocks of concrete that had once held everything together smashed into rubble. 

A sour taste settling heavy on her tongue like ash. 

Large pieces of metal and concrete plummeted to the ground with streaks of green plasma bubbling around them. Comets made of human hands and glowing with something more. 

But only one thing mattered. 

“Carm!” Laura shouted. She leapt forward, vision still distorted, and plowed straight through the shelf that had tumbled between them. The flimsy metal easy gave way under the full force of her shoulder. Laura didn’t even notice the flaming packages falling all around her. She just kept charging. Running at a full speed that no longer seemed fast enough. 

She was stopped by a chunk of concrete that shot into the ground directly in front of her. It created a crater impact of dust that stung at her eyes and forced them to water. The concrete was impaled on a piece of metal that shot straight up like a beacon. Somehow the metal was burning green. Bubbling and oozing with disintegrating. 

Taller than she was, it drew her gaze to the ceiling. 

To the holes in the ceiling. 

Half of it was gone, a gaping hole that should have shown the stars if not for the heavy layer of smoke billowing over it. The smoke was black, curling in strange patterns around the green plasma still spurting through the air as curling rods of metal stretched from the concrete. Each was twisted out of shape, like the legs of a dying spider. Thick rebar, they held what remained of the high ceiling in place with concrete slabs and metal pipes groaning atop them. 

As Laura watched, a chunk broke off and landed on the other side of the store. A mini explosion all it’s own. 

Then she heard it, “Laura?”

“Carm!” she shouted, “Hold on. I’m coming!”

Carmilla didn’t have superpowers.

With a deep breath and a second look at the barrier in her way, Laura jumped. Her leg muscles screamed as she more than doubled her height. 

It wasn’t enough. 

She slammed into the top third of the concrete, almost falling before clenching her fingers and drilling holes directly into the stone. Laura scrambled higher, using her super strength to create handholds as she went. 

She hadn’t used that method of going up since her late teens. 

She pulled herself to the top and her heart immediately sunk. There was a second piece between them. She took another step forward, “Carmilla!” she shouted again.

In the chaos of noise all around her, Laura almost thought she heard a roar. Then a moment later, “Laura!”

Her head whipped towards the sound just in time to see Carmilla’s bare arms pop over the top of the next rock. Then Carmilla’s head was visible and, despite the noise and the chaos and the fire around them, something settled in Laura’s chest. 

She was there. She was alive. She was okay.

Carmilla’s dark eyes almost seemed to glow yellow in the strange light from the plasma, sweeping over Laura. She was sure she looked a sight. With the adrenaline fading, Laura could feel the burn holes in her clothes and the ash on her face. 

But when Carmilla looked at her. Well. It felt like Carmilla was looking at her. Not the ash or the burns or the stone under her fingernails. Just her. Little Laura Hollis. 

Carmilla always looked at her like she was enough. 

But then the look jolted away and panic took it’s place, “Look out!” Carmilla shouted. Her arm stretched towards Laura.

Laura looked up just in time to see the huge chunk of concrete falling towards them. Her reflexes saved her. Arms coming up just above her head. 

Her reflexes saved her. 

Just her.

She realized as her fingers were touching the flaming stone that the chunk of concrete was big. Big enough to hit Carmilla as well. 

She tried. Her breath left in a scream as the concrete and metal landed on top of her and Laura’s knees locked. Pushing up. Trying to redistribute the weight. Take the whole thing. But the weight was too much and the rock continued to slam down. The whole thing tilted before she could stop it, using her as a pivot point and teetering downward and sideways. 

Sweat broke out along her spine as Laura was forced to her knees. Muscles trembling. Burning. Screaming until she didn’t know what was coming from her voice and what was inside her head. 

But she couldn’t hold the whole thing. 

Even as she kept it from crushing her head, she watched as the entire second section broke away and slammed down on Carmilla. 

And then it didn’t matter what was screaming because everything in her was. 

“CARMILLA!”

#

The weight was heavy on Carmilla’s back as the concrete slammed into her but she hardly felt it. She was knocked onto her stomach, flattened but for the forcefield hovering just over her skin keeping her from being crushed. For a moment, her vision narrowed as the confinement of the situation pushed in on her. 

But it didn’t matter. 

She shifted into a kitten and scrambled forward in the small space left under the rock, shirt between her teeth. Carmilla nearly tripped over a rock but kept going. 

Laura. Laura. 

Laura.

The image of Laura standing beneath the rock flashed across Carmilla’s eyes. The rock had fallen and Laura hadn’t run. 

Laura had disappeared somewhere beneath the concrete. 

Carmilla was a supervillain. She was used to being around explosions. She’d walked through larger disasters than this with nothing more than laughter on her lips. Yet, the panic fluttering in her chest from the moment of the first blast had only started to calm when Carmilla saw Laura. 

Carmilla was pretty sure that her eyes had still been glowing yellow but that hadn’t stopped her from staring at Laura the second she’d cleared the top of the concrete. She’d barely even taken the time to make sure her claws had receded. 

She’d lost precious moments trying to remember how to just pull out her claws. 

But there had been Laura, hair askew and ash all over her face as she stared down at Carmilla like Carmilla had been the one in trouble. As though Carmilla’s chest hadn’t seized when she’d realized that she couldn’t simply do a big cat leap over to Laura because she couldn’t get anywhere near big enough. 

She’d thought she hadn’t been enough.

Laura had still been there. 

Just Laura. Silly little lovable Laura. 

And then the concrete had fallen. Carmilla could still feel the phantom shout lurking in her throat as she’d called for Laura to move. To run. To get out of the way. Laura hadn’t moved. Carmilla had thrust her arm forward, pushing with everything on the power that lurked under her skin. She pinched and grabbed and seized and tried to yank it out through her fingers and throw it at Laura.

She’d had a protective bubble for years. She’d expanded it before. 

Nothing had happened. 

Just straining muscles and fear flashing in Laura’s eyes as she realized the rock was falling. Carmilla couldn’t do anything about it. Her skin had burned with a forcefield that wouldn’t go anywhere and all she could do was watch as her heart broke.

Just watch. 

Only watch.

As the rock had crashed down on top of Laura and Carmilla hadn’t even felt the impact when it hit her own back because everything in her was already as smushed as Laura surely was. Wasn’t. Couldn’t be. 

The scramble to daylight seemed an eternity. 

Carmilla had barely cleared the rock when she was turning back to her human form, using the dust to cover the change as she threw on her shirt. Uncaring that it barely reached her thighs, she leapt back onto the rock that she’d just crawled out of and tried to make out any sort of landmark. Laura had been just back there. She’d been just there. Carmilla had almost had her. 

Almost.

The roof was entirely gone. A gaping hole to a star-filled sky that burned with green fire around the edges. 

Her eyes searching the green fire for anything that would give her a hint as to where she should start digging. Up. Down. Down. Left. Her gaze cut through the dust easily, surely shining a brilliant yellow as she tried to smell anything through the dust. 

Even the faintest whiff of chocolate and marshmallow would do. 

With nothing to go on, she just dropped and started shuffling rubble. Carmilla crawled at the rocks and hauled them aside as her muscles burned. Small cuts broke out across her palms as she dug deeper and scraped against the rough rock. Her forcefield tucked away. Again it was good for absolutely nothing. 

Let her get hurt. 

She didn’t have the powers to fix this anyway. 

“Karnstein!” Carmilla didn’t turn around. Laura didn’t call her that so it wasn’t Laura so Carmilla just kept digging. Maybe if she just kept digging then everything would just go away. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she almost growled at it, “Karnstein.”

Carmilla gave the briefest glance to see a member of the paramedic squad beside her. 

“You need to stop,” he said, “we need to get you looked at.”

She didn’t stop. She had to find her. Find Laura. Save her. Tell her. 

Carmilla didn’t stop until they dragged her away, blood on her palms and the shadow of an unsaid, “Laura” in her throat. 

#

Laura squinted at the large florescent lights when they finally lifted the concrete off her shoulders. The crane shuddered under the weight and her spine groaned in relief while the handful of people around her scrambled to safety. She couldn’t even see properly with spots in her eyes.

Laura didn’t care. 

The second the weight was gone, she vaulted from the crater and stumbled in the direction she’d last seen Carmilla. Last seen the concrete crash down. She yanked herself over the rocks and cursed every step of her feet on the ground. 

This shouldn’t have happened. 

“Laura!” Laf called. 

For a moment Laura’s hand went to her ear but she wasn’t wearing a headset. 

“Laf?” Laura shouted back but didn’t look up. Instead, she reached out and grabbed a huge piece of concrete. This was it. This is where Carmilla was. She could get her. Save her. Laura locked her knees and lifted with her legs as she jammed her arms underneath the rock. Then, with a roar, she flipped it off. 

Heart in her throat, she looked down.

There was just another rock staring at her. 

Furious, Laura just smashed down with her hands. The concrete cracked under her blow. 

“Laura! Wait!” Laf said. They were standing in front of her, hands up as Laura started to swing another blow. Laura stopped instantly. 

She reached out and pulled them aside. No time to feel guilty about her roughness, “Carmilla’s under there,” Laura’s voice cracked as she readied her hands for another blow, “I’ve got to get her. Save her. I watched. The rock. It fell and she was right there and I couldn’t hold the whole thing and I couldn’t get to her in time and it fell and she’s probably trapped and-”

“Laura,” Laf said and Laura hated every ounce of kindness that had just come through their tone. 

“No,” Laura shouted, not letting Laf finish, “No. She’s just trapped. That’s it. She’s stuck and I have to get her out. I can save her. She’s just stuck, Laf.” She couldn’t even look at Lafontaine but didn’t pull away when Laf grabbed her wrists. “She’s stuck.” Laura repeated, “Not. Not dead. She can’t be dead. She can’t. She just. She can’t be dead Laf because she can’t. I need her to not be. I need her. I need. Please. She was right in front of me and I couldn’t hold the rock. I can’t lose her too. I can’t. I wasn’t strong enough and she can’t be. She can’t. Please. She. I just.”

“She’s okay.” Laf said.

Laura was suddenly aware of the drying tear trails on her cheeks as a tear slid out and followed their path. Laf knew better than to grip her hands, instead holding tightly to Laura’s wrists. Almost as though they knew that Laura needed something to hold her down. Hold her steady.

“She’s okay?” Laura said.

Laf nodded. 

“I’ll train,” Laura whispered, “This won’t happen again. Call whoever you want. Not again.”

Then Laura took off running.

#

Laura ran to the ambulances with no regard for checking her speed. She only froze when she reached the second ambulance. She only froze when she saw Carmilla sitting on the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her legs as she stared down at her hands. Unmoving. 

Carmilla’s shirt was somehow clean but for a single streak down the side and the red blanket was vibrant against her legs. Her hair was nearly white with dust and small crumbles of concrete could easily be seen tangled in the thick waves. 

Laura took a single step before something in her broke and her knees almost buckled. 

She pushed on with shaky legs. 

No words. No words for this from the journalist. 

She just shook as she walked and Carmilla didn’t look up. So Laura practically collapsed into her lap. Laura’s hands grabbed onto Carmilla’s torso, uncaring as she slid beneath Carmilla’s shirt to press against the warm skin of her sides. The contact was made with a shaky exhale that felt like her first since the ceiling had exploded. Carmilla was warm under her hands and Laura’s fingers curled into her of their own regard. 

Still no words. 

“Laura?” Carmilla hadn’t moved but the word came out with a choke, “You’re dead.” 

Laura squeezed just a little tighter. Throat still clogged as she stood between Carmilla’s legs and leaned against her. Hands keeping Carmilla close. Keeping her there. 

Carmilla shifted under her and there was a hand in her hair, clinging to the back of her neck and pulling almost harshly on the sweaty strands as she buried her head into Laura’s shoulder. Carmilla’s other hand landed on her chest and pressed into the skin above her heart. 

Laura counted seven heartbeats. 

Carmilla smelled like fire. 

Laura’s hands drifted down, checking to make sure everything was in it’s place. Her palms staying connected with warm skin and Carmilla practically sighed under her touch. Then they slipped past the blanket and Laura’s eyes widened. 

She jerked her hands back up to Carmilla’s waist but kept her hands under Carmilla’s shirt. “Where are your pants?” she asked.

Carmilla laughed. It was smokey and husky and worn but a laugh just the same. Instead of answering, she turned her head and booped Laura’s tear stained cheek with her nose. 

“Did you know,” Carmilla said into her cheek, “that I love you?”

Laura closed her eyes and turned her head and pressed her broken smile into Carmilla’s jaw, “Did you know,” she whispered, “That I’m afraid to love you but I think I might anyway?”

“I know,” Carmilla said.

Carmilla’s every exhale ghosted across Laura’s ear. She counted seven. Never letting go. 

#

Carmilla was wearing Laura’s old hockey jersey when she climbed on the fire escape that night. She’d liberated the pajama from Laura’s closet while Laura was in the shower. She hadn’t needed to. 

Laura had barged into her room at 2am, climbed into Carmilla’s bed, set-up a wall of pillows between them, and then promptly fallen asleep. 

So although Carmilla shut the window behind her, she never took her eyes off Laura as she made the phone call to a groggy Laf, “Call The Captain. She wants to train. I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. Look at all the love. And fire! But Laura still has touch issues so our Hollstein is by no means in the clear. I thought it might be interesting to, rather than have the usual piney pine, make everything out in the open but still untouchable variant of piney pine. Fun fact, I actually [ did a periscope ](https://www.periscope.tv/AriaBauer/1BRKjlwEwvBJw) breaking down how I was going to write chapters 4&5 months ago if you're curious about process. 
> 
> Always love the kudos, comments, and [tumblr stop-ins](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) cupcakes. Thank you so much for all of your love. It means a whole ice cream cake and a half. Stay stupendous! Aria


End file.
